


Under Lock and Key

by AdriannaXVI



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bondage, Both POVs, Bottom Kylo Ren, Dominant Phasma, Dominant Rey, F/M, Human Pet, Human Trafficking, Kinda Dark, Kinky good times, Kinky sex, Kylo Ren is a punk bitch, Kylo is a soft boi, Pegging, Phasma and Hux - Freeform, Phasma and Jessika, Phasma is bi, Poe likes Rey, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rey Kenobi, Rey has a family, Rey is a kinky little thing, Sex Slave, Sexy good times, Slave Kylo Ren, Submissive Kylo Ren, This is normal in the universe, Top Rey, bdsm sex, kylo is jealous, personal kink, slow burn for feelings, why am i like this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriannaXVI/pseuds/AdriannaXVI
Summary: Being on the seller’s block wasn’t new to him. He had been bought and brought back for years. But… being sold to her… was a completely different story.





	1. Cost

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here is my new fic!  
> It is a little different than what I have been posting! If you are not into submissive Kylo/ Dom Rey, turn back now!!

Person after person is hoisted onto the selling block but none so far have caught Rey’s interest. She came to the auction tonight in hopes of finding a new plaything. But, as it closer to the end, it seems she’ll be going home empty handed. Phasma touches her hand and nods at the man on the darkly lit stage. He’s handsome, but... not exactly her type. Rey shakes her head and her friend shrugs her shoulder and returns to scrolling through her phone. She sighs and watches as the man is lifted from the stage and escorted away. 

“Alright, ladies and gentlemen! Here is the last lot of the night. American male with black hair and brown eyes. He’s 6’2” and has a strong build. Good for manual labor and anything else you may be thinking of. Thirty-one years old with a little wear and tear but he would still make a fine addition to your collection. Bidding will begin at $5,000!” 

Arms begin to shoot up and Rey finds it hard to not do the same. He's... handsome, to say the least. Even in his current state of nearly starved and filthy. Rey listens as the price goes higher and higher... she did come here for a reason... 

She raises her hand and the auctioneer points to her. 

“$10,000 to the young lady in white!” a few others raises their hands and Rey does as well. “$15,000!” Phasma nudges her and she turns. 

“What?” she asks. 

“Are you sure he’s worth it?” she asks. “He doesn’t look like much.”

“Armitage didn’t either when you first bought him.” 

“You have me there...” and Rey raises her hand again. 

“$38,000!” 

The price rises by the second and soon it’s getting a little too high for Rey. She only brought $150,000 to spend... and he’s already up to $80,000. She keeps raises her hand though... she wants him; badly. The bidding begins to slow and soon it’s only her and one other going after the man. 

The auctioneer points to Rey and yells,

“$95,000!” she clutches onto her purse strings and watches for the arm in front of her to rise... and it does. “$96,000!” 

“Damn...” she raises her hand again and yells out, “$100,000!”

“$100,000 ladies and gentlemen!” the man yells. The person in front doesn’t raise their hand and the man continues. “$100,000 going once...” nothing... “$100,000 going twice...” still nothing... “Sold to the young lady in white for the amount of $100,000!” Rey clasps her hands together and the people around her clap. Her new possession is dragged off the stage by his long black hair and the auctioneer speaks once more. “Congratulations to all of our buyers and I on behalf of the Snoke Corporation would like to thank you all for coming out this evening. Hope to see you all again soon.” and the stage goes black. 

When lights turn back on the man is gone and Rey turns to her friend. 

“What do you think?” asks Rey. “Too much?”

“I paid less for Armie and Jess...” she begins. “But, if you truly wanted him; what’s the harm?” Rey smiles and the ladies stand. The action house looks nothing like it did in the dark, now it is just any old movie theater. They exit with the other patrons and soon they’re outside. Rey tightens the white scarf around her neck and sighs. “I’ll wait over here while you pay.” says Phasma as she points to a bench near the entrance. 

“Fine, I shouldn’t be long.” Rey walks to the line in front of the box office and others follow suit. She quickly checks her phone and sees her father has called. She quickly checks his message and hears that he’ll be home in five days-time and when he arrives he wants to have dinner. She’ll have to remember to call him back tomorrow. It is too late in New York now. He will not be happy she missed his call. But, he will understand that she was in an auction. 

Soon it’s her turn and the blonde-haired lady behind the glass smiles at her. 

“Hello Miss. Kenobi which lot did you buy again?” she asks. 

“The last.” the lady types a few things into the computer in front of her then sighs. 

“Alrighty then, that’ll be $100,000. Cash only I’m afraid.”

“That’s fine.” Rey pull the money from her purse and hands the woman what they’re owed. She counts it out and flips her hands over as she puts it inside a large case. 

“Would you like it delivered or so you have means of transport?” she asks. 

“Delivered.” she nods her head and types again. 

“Okay, delivery is set for two-days' time. You still live on Outpost road?”

“I do.”

“Terrific.” she waits a moment then hands Rey a small piece of paper. “Here is your proof of sale. Have a nice night Miss. Kenobi.”

“Thanks; you too.” and she walks to Phasma. She stands as Rey goes closer and sighs. 

“All ready?” she asks. 

“Yes, let’s go.” the ladies walk to the parking lot and when they get a few feet from the car; the driver Mitaka gets out of the driver’s seat and opens the back door. 

“Straight home miss?” he asks. 

“No, we need to drop Phas off first.”

“Yes miss.” he shuts the door behind them and Rey yawns.

“I’m ready for sleep. What about you?” she asks her friend. 

“Same here. Armie will be upset that we’ll have to skip playtime but mama is tired.” Rey smiles and lays her head back against the seat. She closes her eyes and thinks of her new purchase. Hopefully he’ll be worth the money she spent on him. 

\--

Rey keeps an eye on the front gate as she settles into her office chair. Her delivery should arrive today, and she’s quite excited. It’s been a few months since she had something, someone to play with. Ever since she took Bodhi back to the corporation, she has been lonely and antsy. She misses the feeling of a man underneath her. Rey sighs and turns her chair around. She moves the mouse and the computer hazes to life. She begins to type away and she hopes to get the proposal for the new club done by the time her shipment comes. Her father will be home in a couple days so she can present it to him then. He has been wanting a new venture and since the last club did so well, her and Phas believe another will do just as good. 

An hour later Rey is almost done with her work and from the corner of her eye she sees a large moving van pull into the driveway. She smiles to herself, saves the document and heads down the stairs. She watches as her maid Ahsoka opens the front door and Rey stands to the side as four large men carry in a large wooden crate. She almost jumps up and down from the excitement and one of the men smile at her. 

“Miss. Kenobi, if you would?” he holds out a phone to her and she quickly signs on a dotted line with her finger. “Thank you very much. Hope you enjoy.”

“No thank you.” she says as they exit through the large front door. She smiles as the door shuts and turns to the crate. 

“What did you buy this time miss?” Ahsoka asks.

“A new plaything. I’m sure he’ll be dirty though... would you mind calling in Chewie? He can make sure he’s taken care of.”

“Yes miss. And would you like for me to call the doctor?” she asks. 

“Yes actually. Tell Maz he’ll need a check-up, along with an implant.”

“Will do miss. And where shall we put him once he’s cleaned up?”

“The playroom will do, thanks.” and Rey turns to head up the stairs. 

“Miss?” she turns back and sighs. 

“Yes?”

“Wouldn’t you like to open the box?” Rey shakes her head. 

“No. I’d rather see him once he’s presentable. Buzz me when Maz comes.”

“Yes miss.” and Rey continues up the stairs. 

\--

All he hears are voices. A man... and two women...

He knows he’s been bought by a lady in white. That’s what he heard the auctioneer called out with the amount of money he had been sold for. He keeps his eyes closed and tries to keep his breathing as even as he can. There’s no room in the crate but he’s gotten used to the claustrophobic feeling. He’s been sold enough times to anyway. He hears one woman ask a few questions then the other voice fades away. 

Then nothing. No voices... no footsteps... nothing. 

He lays there and waits for something to happen. He listens to the sound of his heart beating and then he hears footsteps. Loud ones. He flinches when something falls onto the crate. He hears someone mumbling and soon he hears the whining of wood. He feels a slight chill and he slowly opens his eyes to the light. Above him is a large man with an even larger beard. He stares down at him and waves his hand up. 

“Come on, out of there. I need to make sure you get cleaned up.” he slowly rises from the warmth of the crate and the man throws a crowbar into it once he’s out. “Are you going to run?” he asks. “Because if you are...” the man puts his hand on a gun placed on his hip. He shakes his head and the man nods his. “Fine. Miss wouldn’t like it if I shot someone she just bought. Let’s get you settled.” the man turns away and he watches a moment before he follows him. 

As they walk, he looks around at his new surroundings. The walls are all white so far. And the furnishings in the room adjacent to them are grey and plush. There’re paintings hanging on almost every wall and when they get to a door, the man goes through it and tells him to follow. He does as he’s told and hopes this place is better than the last. They used him as a farm hand but got rid of him when he couldn’t save the life of a pregnant cow. It wasn’t his fault though, but they didn’t listen. 

The man leads him to a small room with a shower and toilet inside. 

“Get clean then I’ll take you upstairs.”

“What’s upstairs?” he asks. 

“You’ll see.” and he shuts the door. He looks to the shower and sighs. How long has it been since he had one? A year... more perhaps? He steps behind the clear curtain and fiddles with the knobs until water appears. He sighs as the warmth hits him puts his head underneath the spray. He’s so used to being sprayed with a cold hose... he almost forgot how warm water feels. He savors the feeling... he doesn’t know he’ll be allowed to do this again. He washes his long black hair with the shampoo provided and scrubs himself with the soap until he’s red all over. He rinses and wraps a towel around his waist after he dries his hair as much as he can. He looks to the side and sees a pair of blue pajama pants have been placed near the door. He quickly pulls them on and puts the wet towel in the hamper next to the shower. 

He opens the door he came through and sees the gruff man. He nods his head and they leave the first floor. They head up a spiral staircase and he doesn’t dare put his hand to the gold railing. This place seems expensive. He’s never been inside one of these places before. He has always been behind the scenes. 

“Miss Rey’s bedroom is to the left here. To the right is her study and further to the right is the playroom.”

Playroom?

The man begins to walk again and he keeps behind him. He leads him to the second door on the right and stops. 

“In you go.” he says as he opens the door. He looks inside and his eyes widen with surprise. A playroom... that’s what he called it. 

The white walls are gone, turned into a deep grey. Black leather furnishings are spread around the room and he sees the plush carpet is now a deep colored hardwood. He knows what some of these implements are... a cage... a cross... a pillory. The others... are new. There are whips and canes all around him. This... does not look like ‘play’ to him. If anything, it looks like punishment. He... he was in a brothel once... he never had to do anything of this sort but he knows now that he’ll have to. He’s obviously been bought as a sex slave. But, it’s only a matter of time before the woman tires of him and gives him back. He sighs at the thought. 

“She’ll want you in the cage below the bed. I’ll put you in.”

“A cage...”

“Yes.” the man walks in further and to a bed in the middle of a far wall. Grey sheets cover it and underneath... is a cage. And by the looks of it... it’s not much bigger than the crate. “Just get in. The quicker you do, the quicker she’ll let you out boy.” 

He goes down to his knees and crawls inside. He lays down on his back and sees there is slightly more room. He begins to even his breathing and the man speaks again. 

“Just do as miss says. She’s a lenient boss but she can be bitch when she has to. Trust me... you want to please her.” he hears the man’s footsteps leave him and the sound of a door closing. He looks up to the bottom of the bed and sighs. 

“Please her...” he whispers. He closes his eyes and waits. 

\--

He awakens to the sound of a door opening. He opens his eyes and listens to two female voices. One... familiar and the other is new. They get closer and he sighs. 

“Where is he dear?” asks the new voice. 

“I’m assuming under the bed... yes there he is.” and then footsteps. He hears the cage open and the voice speaks to him. “Come on out.” it says. He takes a deep breath before squirming out from under the bed and keeps his eyes to the floor when he’s all of the way out. “This is him Maz.”

“Alright then.” says the new voice. 

“Up, now.” he gets onto his knees and then to his feet. He keeps his eyes on the ground and he closes his eyes when he feels someone take hold of his face. He can tell it’s an older woman by the feel of her skin. 

“You found a nice one, didn’t you?”

“I did. Who knew something so tall dark and handsome was hiding all this time?” he glances upwards and sees a woman with greying hair and large glasses. 

“Hello. I’m Maz. Miss. Kenobi’s on-call doctor. I will be taking care of your check ups and operations.” _Operations..._ “No need to worry. You will only be getting a couple injections today.”

“They are necessary.” says the other voice. He looks over at the other woman and he is taken aback. She’s young. Maybe twenty. Tanned skin with freckles scattered across her cheeks. Her brown hair is pulled back halfway. And, he can understand why the auctioneer called her the young lady in white. She is wearing the color again. It is almost blinding in the dark room. “We can move him wherever you like.” she says. 

“On the divan is fine.” says the older woman. “I just need a good look at his neck.  _Why would she need to look there?_  He thinks. “Up you go. Head over and sit.” he turns his head and sees the younger one pointing to a piece of black furniture. He goes to it and takes a seat. He watches as the older woman gathers a leather bag in her hands and brings it over. She sets it next to him and opens it. She rummages through it then takes out a small black case. From inside she takes out a large needle. She walks around him and she puts a hand to the meeting of his shoulder and neck. “You’re going to feel a big pinch in, three... two...” and the needle goes in. He flinches and feels it being taken out. “Okay, implant done.” she says. “Just the flu shot now.” she comes back around and grabs another black bag. Once again, a needle is brandished, though it is much smaller. She injects this one into his upper left arm. “And we are done.” she closes up the leather bag and throw it over her arm. “I’ll send the bill.”

“Thank you Maz. Ahsoka will see you out.” the old woman leaves and the other stays behind. Once the door is shut, she turns and walks over to him. He looks down to his feet and sees her own come into view. “Look at me.” he hears. He does as he’s told and looks up to her face. “Do you have a name?” she asks. He thinks a moment then shakes his head. If he did have one... he can’t remember it anymore. “Well then, let me think.” he stares up into her deep hazel eyes and soon she smiles. “I think I’ll call you Kylo.” 


	2. Fun Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real smexy times yet but it's coming I swear!

 

Kylo... that’s what she calls him. Every time he hears it, it becomes more normal. Or at least, he convinces himself it does. He doesn’t remember when he had a name. Each person he was sold to didn’t care enough to name him, so... having one, a strange one even, is nice. 

“Kylo!” he hears. He turns away from the fridge and keeps the pitcher steady as he walks. She wanted iced tea, so he got her iced tea. He walks down the white hall and returns to the living area. There she is, sitting on the plush couch, feet tucked underneath her. She holds out her glass and he quickly fills it. He puts it down on the table in the middle of the room and she looks up at him. “Down.” she says. He mentally sighs then goes over to her. He gets down on his knees and puts his hands on his thighs. He looks downward and he feels her fingers run through his hair. “Good boy. Now stay like that and be quiet. I’m going to be on the phone.”

“Yes... Mistress.” he says. Her hand leaves and he peeks over to her lap. He watches as she picks up her phone and he looks back down at the light grey carpet. She’s quiet for a few moments then she speaks again. 

“Hi Finn... yes I did get your email. No father isn’t home yet, but he’ll be back tomorrow. You’re more than welcome to come to dinner.” he feels her hand touch the top of his head again and tries not to flinch. He’s not used to being treated in kind... “Uh huh... yes I did. $100,000... yes, I know... no I don’t. His name? He didn’t have one... I’ve decided to call him Kylo though. Yes Kylo.” she says to the person on the phone. “Yep... Phas was there with me. No, she won’t be at dinner. She’s off looking at some new venture. Are you going to bring Rose and the baby? You should! You know you’re always welcome. Okay... bye, love you.” he sees her feet touch the carpet and walk away. She goes to the hallway and he sees her stop. “Take the pitcher back into the kitchen.” she says. “Then go up to the playroom.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

He gets up from his knees and grabs the pitcher. He walks past her and goes into the kitchen. He puts the pitcher back in the fridge and goes to the stairs. He looks up them a moment and sighs. Playtime...

_…_

_“I think I’ll call you Kylo.” He looks into her hazel eyes and listens to the word. Kylo..._

_She smiles and lets go of his face._

_“Have you been a slave before?” she asks. "A submissive?" He shakes his head._

_“...no.”_

_“Then this will be new to you. I’ll give you a couple days to get acclimated but I do expect you to listen to orders.” she curls her finger. “Stand for me.” he does as he’s told and she tilts her head. “You are freakishly large... but I am intrigued.” she says. “I think I’ll have fun with you.” he doesn’t say anything and she smiles. “I have three main rules.” she begins. “You will do as I say. You will stay inside the house unless you leave with me. And lastly... you will call me Mistress.”_

_“Mistress...” he mutters._

_“Three simple rules. That’s all.” he puts his hand to the back of his neck and she sighs. “The implant in your neck is a just a simple tracking chip.”  she says. “I have one inserted in all of my workers and my previous playthings.” He nods his head and she smiles. “Good. Now... I think you’ve had a big day, so I’ll let you get to sleep.” she goes to turn away but stops. “I’ll call_ _Chewie_ _up, he’ll show you to your room.” and she walks toward the door. He just stands there and when she opens the door; she snaps her fingers. “Oh, and one more thing.” she says. “When I tell you to come up here, you will kneel next to the bed. Hands on your thighs, head down. Alright?” he nods his head again. “_ _Chewie_ _just put you in the cage because he thought you might think of running. I don’t blame him but just do as I say and we’ll get along fine.” and she leaves him. He watches the door a moment and decides to stay where he is until he’s told otherwise._

_..._

He heads up the stairs and when he gets to the playroom door, he takes a breath before entering. He goes into the darkly lit room and goes to the bed. He looks at the white sheets before he kneels down and bows his head. He looks down at his thighs and sighs. He isn’t happy about being here... but... these few days have been better than he expected. He and “Mistress” haven’t had sex yet but she is slowly pushing him into her own little world of ball-gags and whips. So he assumes it will be soon. 

After a few minutes of waiting, he hears footsteps. He peeks up and sees her bare feet walking in. He keeps his head down and listens to the sounds of her rummaging through the many drawers and cabinets around the room. Yesterday’s so called “lesson” was tougher than the first couple days. She wanted him to see how many hits he could take with a cane. Twenty and his ass was hurting so bad his eyes were watering. So, he can only assume today will be harder. He hears something heavy being taken out of a drawer. In a moment; her feet appear in front of him. He looks down at the neatly done red paint and she speaks. 

“You’ve been good so far... so let’s see how you do with this, shall we? Up.” he does as she says and stands. He keeps his eyes down and he gulps as he sees her breasts almost plunging out of a red lacy bra. He looks down slightly and sees matching panties... and in her hands... is something new. “They’re called wrist cuffs but these are connected to a spreader bar. They’re for suspension, which is what we are going to be practicing.” he doesn’t say anything and she walks away. She goes over to the right and stands in front of a large hook hanging from the ceiling. “Come.” she says. He walks over to her and he watches as she pulls out a small step ladder. “Hands out.” and she straps him in a wrist at a time. The leather is cold against his skin and once she’s done she smiles. “Arms up.” he does as she asks and lifts his arms. It’s awkward but he keeps them up as she gets on the ladder. He feels the bar being pulled and his arms stretch even more. “Good.” she pushes the ladder back and goes in front of him. “You can hang out there a moment while I grab something.” and she walks away. 

He watches as she moves around the room, and soon she comes back with a flogger in hand. 

“I won’t go very far today since you took yesterday’s lesson so well. But this is for my pleasure after all.” she comes closer and quickly turns him around. He’s staring at the wall now, and some part of him wishes he could still be looking at her. He shivers as her hand moves from the base of his neck and down his back. “Count for me Kylo.” she says. 

“...yes, Mistress.” 

He hears the flogger whip around in the air a moment then it comes in contact with his back. He grunts at the force and sighs before he speaks. 

“One, Mistress.” and it hits down again. 

“Louder!” she says. 

“Two, Mistress!” he says with earnest. The flogger hits across his shoulders and he gasps. “Three, Mistress!” he feels it hit between his shoulder blades next, “Four, Mistress!” the next hit is harder than the last and he steps away from her as much as he can. “F-five, Mistress!” he has to step back because of the angle he’s in and the flogger hits in the same exact spot. “Six, Mistress!” she stops for a moment and feels her hand on his back. 

“Good boy...” she praises. “Just four more and you’re done.” he hears her feet slap against the hardwood and the flogging starts again. 

“Seven, Mistress!” he says as the flogger hits over the small of his back. It hits again, and even harder across his shoulder blades and he winces. “Eight, Mistress!” the flogger slaps across his back and slightly hits his stomach with the next two. “Nine, Mistress! Ten, Mistress!” he hears the flogger being set down and he looks to the side as she comes near. 

“Very good job Kylo. Pain level?” she asks. He remembers the scale she showed him and sighs. 

“Six... Mistress.” he says. 

“Alright then. Can you handle more?” he nods his head and she smiles. “Good.” he watches from the corner of his eye as she walks away and sighs. 

There’s always more...

\--

Rey walks to her bedroom and peeks over as Kylo begins to head down the stairs. She smiles to herself and closes the door behind her. She wraps her satin robe around her and goes to her bed. She takes a seat on the red-flower covered sheets and picks up her phone. She has a couple texts from Phas, but that's all. She quickly responds and sets it back down. She lays down on the bed and closes her eyes. But, just as she’s about to nod off, her phone rings. She sits up slightly to grab it, then lays back down. It's Phasma... 

“Hello?” she answers. 

“Hi hon. How's it going with tall dark and shaggy?” Rey rolls her eyes. 

“Just fine. He seems to be acclimating well.”

“Is he now? I would have thought he’d be a little harder to train.”

“So did I. But he seems docile. That may change in time, but I am already enjoying him.”

“Well then that’s money well spent.”

“Indeed. How’s it going with you? How are Armie and Jess?”

“They’re fine. Aren't you darlings?” she says. “We’re going to be heading home in two or so days. We’ll have to come for a visit.”

“Of course you will. You can officially meet Kylo.”

“Kylo... why on earth did you name him that?”

“I’m not sure... why did you call Armitage, Armitage?” she snaps back. 

“Down girl. It’s just, unusual.”

“Aren’t we all?” she asks. Her friend laughs and sighs. 

“True. Well I just wanted to speak with you a moment. I’ll message before we head over.”

“Great, I’ll have Ahsoka make your favorite.”

“Goodie, thanks hon. Love you.”

“Love you too." And she hangs up the phone. She lays it to her side and closes her eyes. Playtime always makes her sleepy...

\--

Rey keeps her eyes on Kylo as he walks from the kitchen to her. He’s dressed in a simple black button down with jeans. She smiles as he gets closer and speaks. 

“You will not speak to my father. You can however speak to Finn and Rose. They’re friends. They’re daughter Paige as well. She’s four.” he nods his head.  

“Yes, Mistress.”

“You will stay by my side as we eat, like you have been. Then after dinner, we will head into the living room for drinks and desert. If you behave, I’ll think about rewarding you.” he nods his head again and she sighs. “Good.” and she turns away from him. She goes down to the dining room and smiles as Ahsoka touches her watch. “Yes, I know they’re running a little late. You know father, and Finn and Rose have the baby. It will all be fine.” she looks at the dining sets and slightly moves a knife. “Everything’s perfect as always, thank you.”

“Of course, miss. Will... Kylo be eating as well?”

“Yes. By me.” 

“Yes miss.” Rey exits the dining room and when she looks down the hall, she still sees Kylo standing there.

“You can go into the living room. I don’t mind.”

“...thank you Mistress.” she hears as she walks away. 

She was hoping he would be disobedient... that always makes breaking them more fun. But, he isn’t. Which is fine in its own way. She goes up the stairs and to her bedroom. She shuts the door behind her and goes to her vanity. She sits down and runs her pinky along her red lips. She stares into her own eyes a moment and sighs before she stands once more and turns in the mirror. Her green halter top dress is fitting quite nice, even though Ahsoka had to take it in a little. She hears the gravel of the driveway move underneath tires, so she goes to the window and sees Finn’s car in the drive. 

As she gets down to the main floor she hears Ahsoka speaking more kindly than normal. Rey smiles and goes to the front door. There is Finn, Rose and Paige. 

“Auntie!” she squeals. Rey holds out her arms and kneels down to catch the four-year-old. She lifts her up and holds her on her hip. Paige’s curly dark hair bounces as she hugs Rey and she kisses the top of her head. 

“Hello baby.” Finn and Rose walk over and Finn goes to tickle Paige. She squirms in Rey’s arms and giggles. 

“Hi.” she says to the parents. Rose smiles and sighs. 

“Since Finn said we were coming to dinner she wouldn’t sit still. She loves visiting.”

“Well that’s great, because I love having her here.” Rey holds the girl to her side and Finn kisses Rey’s cheek. 

“So, where’s your new... friend?” he asks. 

“In the living room.” she turns to Rose and winks. “He’s quite a catch if I do say myself.” 

“Oh, you always pick the best ones Rey.” 

“That I do.” she sets Paige down and the girl clutches onto her leg. “Father isn’t here yet but he should be soon.”

“Ahsoka must be furious.” they all turn to the woman and she eyes them. “With us and him obviously.” Finn says with a laugh. He looks down to Paige and sighs. “Paige, why don’t we let go of auntie?”

“No.”

“Paige.” Rose says more sternly. Paige lets go of Rey’s leg and begins to pout. Rey kneels down and pokes her cheek.

“Now, now. No pouting. If you do, I can’t let Ahsoka give you a slice of cake...” the little girl tries not to smile and Rey pokes her cheek again. “Come on... smile for auntie.” Paige finally cracks a smile and Rey smiles back. “Good girl. Now, let me introduce you to my... friend.” she takes the young girl by the hand and leads her into the living room. Kylo is kneeled next to the couch where Rey normally sits. Rey smiles as she sees this and her friends follow her in. She takes Paige right up to him and sighs. “Kylo, look up.” he does as she says. “Paige this is my friend Kylo. Kylo, this is Paige.” he smiles at her. 

“Hi.” he says. 

“...hi.” she says with a small wave. Rey takes a seat and watches as Rose and Finn do the same. Paige takes her spot next to Rey and lays her head on her. 

As they talk Rey sees Paige looking over at Kylo a lot. She peeks over then quickly looks away. Rey smiles. 

“Would you like to play with Kylo?” she asks. Paige nods her head and Rey touches Kylo’s head. “You can after dinner. Sound good?” 

“What if he doesn’t want to play... mommy says... mommy says not everyone wants to play with e-everyone else...”

“Oh, he’ll want to. Right Kylo?” she asks as she softly pulls on his hair. 

“Yes Mistress.” 

“Good.” she turns to Paige and smiles. “See?” the little girl smiles and Rey hears the doorbell ring. “That must be father.” she rises from her seat and stands to the side as Ahsoka answers the door. Her white-haired father comes through the door and Ahsoka takes his coat from him. 

“Hello darling.” he kisses Rey’s cheek and she smiles. 

“Hello father.” he walks into the living room and laughs. 

“I’m sorry I’m late. I had a last-minute meeting.” Finn gets up from his seat and they shake hands. 

“It’s fine father, dinner’s ready.” everyone stands and starts to head to the dining room. Rey waits for them to leave the living room and sees Kylo still kneeling. 

“Come on, dinner time.” he gets up from his knees and goes to her side. She walks to the dining room with him in tow and when her father looks at them, he sighs. 

“And who is this?” he asks. 

“Father, this is Kylo. My...” she looks to Paige and sighs. “...friend.” 

“Ah, you so bought a... friend, did you?”

“I did.” Rey and Rose take their seats and the men follow suit. Kylo kneels to her right and she puts her hand to his head. 

“How much?”

“$100,000.”

“Please tell you didn’t take it out of the main account.”

“I paid in cash from my account.” Rey sips on her wine and smiles as Paige waves at her. She waves back and turns back to her father. “I plan to keep him for a while, so-”

“That’s what you said about the last one and you took him back within three weeks.”

“Yes, but he bored me.”

“And... this one won’t?” he asks. 

“Exactly. He’s... fun.” she sips her wine again and sighs when Ahsoka comes in with the lamb. “Yum, your favorite father.” the old man smiles and Rey looks down to Kylo. His eyes are on her but when they meet each other's he looks away. Rey smiles and runs her fingers through his hair. 

Yes... she’s already having so much fun. 


	3. Plaything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for Mondays, and yay for chapter three!

 

Kylo smiles as the little girl tries to braid his hair. She hasn’t been able to get any done, but she is very adamant. She’s adorable and he doesn’t mind playing with her. He’s always liked kids. He was a servant at another house and they had two boys. They really enjoyed playing with him but the mother got... attached to him. So the man who bought him gave him back. Kylo pushes the thought back and flinches as the little girl pulls on his hair a little too hard. 

“Paige, be nice to Kylo now.” says Mistress. Kylo peeks up at her and she smiles down at them. 

“Yes, auntie.” and she continues to try and braid. Kylo just sits there and the little girl finally lets go of his hair when Ahsoka, the maid, comes in with a tray of cake. Paige goes over to her mother and sits in front of the coffee table. Ahsoka puts a slice in front of her and she digs right in. She hands out the rest of the plates and finally hands one to him. 

“Thank you.” he says. She just nods her head and walks away. He looks to Mistress before he takes a bite and she nods her head slightly. 

“Go on.” she says. 

“Thank you, Mistress.” and he puts a forkful into his mouth. 

\--

He waves at the small girl as she exits the living room and stays where he is. He waits for Mistress to come back and when she does, he sees a smile on her face. 

“You did very well.” she tells him. 

“Thank you, Mistress.”

“I think you deserve a reward.” he doesn’t say anything and she comes closer. “To the playroom. I’ll be in shortly.”

“Yes, Mistress.” he gets from his knees and heads to the stairs. As he goes up, he can hear Mistress talking with Ahsoka. He walks into the playroom and goes to the bedside. He goes back down to his knees, puts his hands on his thighs and bows his head. He keeps his eyes on the hardwood and when he hears the door open, his heartbeat accelerates. He can hear her bare feet slap against the floor and he sighs as he hears drawers begin to open. He wonders what she’s going to do to this this time. He hopes nothing too hard but... he wouldn’t mind if she did do something more... rough. He doesn’t mind the pain. It’s not enjoyable but-

“Kylo, come here.” he hears. He gets off his knees and stands. Kylo looks to where she is and goes over to her. She’s dressed in a white silk robe, holding out a blindfold. “Lay down on the divan. Make yourself comfortable.” he does as she says, puts his head on the small pillow and puts his feet to the floor. He’s too tall to lay down... “Good boy.” he feels her hands on his head and then the blindfold is being slipped over his eyes. He licks his lips and he hears her walk away. “You did so well... I think you deserve a little something. Besides the cake...” he listens to her speak and tries to figure out what she’s doing. “Neither you or I have come since you arrived, so I think... that’s where we’ll start.” Kylo licks his lips again and listens as she walks back to him. He can’t even remember the last time he came...

He feels something being placed on his abdomen and then he feels her hands on the fly of his pants. He jolts a little and she shh’s him. 

“It’s okay...” she says. “I’m just taking off your pants and underwear. Then I’m going to slip on a condom. I haven’t had you checked yet... and oversight when Maz was here. But, for now... this’ll do.” he sighs as she pulls of his jeans and underwear and shivers when the cold air hits his cock. “Hopefully these will be big enough...” he hears foil being ripped and then he feels her hand on him. She grasps his dick and pumps her hand a few times to make him hard. It doesn’t take long and the condom is firmly in place. Her hand stays on him and he gulps. Some part of him hopes he isn’t disappointing her... 

Her hand leaves him and the next thing he knows... he can feel her body on top of him. His hands instinctively reach up to hold her but she slaps them away. 

“No. Not unless I say.” she scolds. 

“S-sorry.” he squirms underneath her and sighs as he feels her pussy rub against him. He’s missed sex... and... with her... he can only imagine. She puts on hand to his chest and she takes hold of his cock with the other. He groans as she lowers himself onto him and he hears her sigh. 

“There we go...” he tries his hardest to keep his hands to his sides but... he can’t. His hands reach out but they’re smacked away again. “What did I say?” she asks sternly. 

“...not unless you say.” he whispers. 

“Exactly. Don’t make me bind you.” he nods his head and he feels her hand smack his thigh. “Excuse me?” she asks. 

“I understand Mistress.” he says. 

“Good...” and he feels her begin to move. She lifts herself upward and back down. He groans again and her other hand goes to his chest as well. “Just stay like this...” she says. 

“Yes, Mistress.” he wishes he could see her. How she would look, bouncing on his cock... the thought makes him moan and she clenches around him. She keeps a steady pace and he gasps as her nails dig into his chest. He wants to hold her hands but he grips onto the divan and slightly lifts his hips to meet hers. She moans so he does it again... and again. Soon they’ve moving together and Kylo can feel himself coming, and quick. It’s been so long... so it didn’t take much to reach this point. “U-um...” he mutters. 

“Already?” she asks. 

“Y-yes M-mistress...”

“So soon... I thought you’d last longer than this.”

“I-I can. But... please... please...” she stops her movements and he groans in desperation. 

“Fine, I suppose you’ve earned it. But... you owe me.” and she begins to move again. He moves his hips with hers and makes sure she doesn’t go anywhere. He quickens their pace and sighs as her nails dig into him again. 

“Fuck...” 

“Ask to come.” she says. “Ask again.”

“Please...”

“No, correctly.” his mind tries to comes up with what to say. But all he can think is to beg...

“Please Mistress may I come?!” he cries out. “Please...”

“Yes you may.” he lets himself grip onto her hips and he keeps her all the way down on his cock as he comes. He moans and jolts slightly. He takes his hands off her and puts them to his face. She won’t like that... “What did I say?” she asks. Here it comes... 

“I’m sorry Mistress.” he says. She lifts herself off him and he sighs as he feels her silk robe moves against his leg. His breathing evens out as he waits for her to return and when she does... 

“Hands out.” she commands. He puts his hands up slightly and he feels leather going around his wrists. Once both wrists are bound she speaks again. “Hands above your head.” he does as she says and he feel her hands on his arms. He hears something metal move behind him and when he tries to move his hands, he can’t. “Ten hits. Then I’m done with you.”

“But... you didn’t-”

“No, I didn’t. Think about that.” and he feels something clash against his skin. He yelps as small round things dig into his chest and it happens again. There’s so many... he doesn’t even know what he’s getting hit with, but... it hurts. It has to be some kind of flogger... it almost feels like what she used yesterday but... different. She hits over his chest, thighs and even his cock. He flinches away at the force but he can’t move too far. He’s stuck on the divan. At the mercy of Mistress. When he’s taken all ten hits, the flogger drops to the floor and he feels her begin to untie his hands. Once they're free, he moves them and sits up. “You may go to bed now. I’ll be gone in the morning so you can sleep in if you like.” she says. “When you see me get back, I’ll expect you to come up here immediately. I’ll be stressed so I’ll need to blow off steam."

“Yes, Mistress.” and he listens to her walk away. The door closes and he waits a moment before he takes the blindfold off his head. He blinks his eyes at the light and sighs. He fucked up again... but... he couldn’t help but touch her... 

He looks down at the floor and sees, a flogger. He picks it up and sees what looks likes beads threaded through each strand of leather. That’s why it hurt so bad...

He takes it back to where the rest of them are hanging then puts the blindfold back in the drawer. He begins to walk to the door but as he goes past the mirror Mistress keeps by one of the closets, he stops. He looks into the mirror and sees marks scattered all over his front. His chest and abdomen... every inch is decorated with small red splotches. He runs his fingers over a few and flinches. He doesn’t think he’d like to feel that again... 

\--

Rey looks from her bedroom door and watches as Kylo begins to walk to the stairs. She forgot to ask him how he felt... if he needed after care... 

She sighs and walks out of her room. She watches him a moment then call out. 

“Kylo.” he stops and looks up. 

“Y-yes Mistress?” he asks. 

“Pain level?”

“Oh... um... eight.”

“Eight?” he nods. “Fine.” she walks down to her bedroom door again and turns. “Come on.” she calls out. She hears him walk back up and when he comes into sight, she goes into her bedroom. She goes to her in-suit bathroom and gets a tube of cooling cream and sighs when she doesn’t see him. She goes to the door and sees him standing there. She hands him the tube and he looks down at it. “It’ll help keep the swelling down. Loose shirt and pants for bedtime will help with the irritation.” she says. “And, if this doesn’t help, get a cold compress from the freezer.”

“Thank you, Mistress.” he whispers. 

“Uh huh. Good night Kylo.” and she closes the door before he can answer. 

\--

Rey looks out the office window and watches as birds fly by. 

“Miss. Kenobi?” she hears. She turns toward the voice and sees Poe looking at her. 

“Sorry Mr. Dameron, what were you saying?” she asks. 

“I was saying that if we cut our outsourcing by fifteen percent we’ll be back on track by the end of the year.”

“Ah, I see.” he smiles. “Good work, Mr. Dameron, now if you’ll excuse me?” she gets up from the uncomfortable office chair and walks from the board room. She heads toward the elevator and when she pushes the button, she hears someone come up behind her. She turns and sees Poe again. She smiles and turns back to the elevator. 

“Miss. Kenobi?”

“Yes?”

“How’s your father?”

“He’s doing fine, thank you for asking Mr. Dameron.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” they wait for a few moments and the doors open. He holds out his arm and she nods her head as a ‘thank you’. She goes into the elevator and he stands beside her. She pushes the garage button and the doors shut. She keeps her eyes to herself but takes one peek at the man. He’s worked for the company for five years now, though she hasn’t had much time to speak with him. Usually her father and his partner are the ones to do meetings but since his plate got full. She’s taken on more responsibilities. “Miss. Kenobi?” she turns to his handsome face and smiles. 

“Yes?”

“I was wondering... if you’d like perhaps we could go to dinner? This Saturday maybe?”

“Oh, that would be lovely. But, I have a new pet at home and I can’t leave him for too long.”

“Ah, still in the new surroundings stage?” he asks. 

“Exactly.” 

“Dog or cat?” he asks. Rey laughs and sighs. 

“Neither. My pet is a human.”

“O-oh. I see then. I had heard you kept...”

“I do.” she says. “But, I do not normally bring it up in public. Some people take it the wrong way.”

“Completely understandable.” he says. The doors open and she walks into the parking garage. But, before they part ways, she turns and smiles. 

“I’ll take a rain check on dinner though.” she says with a wink. “You have my number.”

“I do.” she walks to the car and gets into the back seat when Mitaka opens the door. She buckles in and takes out her phone. Rose has sent a picture of Paige and Phas has called. She assumes she’s back early. She quickly texts, saying she’s still in the meeting and Phas messages back asking if her and her playthings can come to dinner tonight. Rey sighs and texts back, of course. But, then another text comes in. Phas wants to bring her friend Jyn over as well. She sets her phone down on the seat next to her and looks out the window. Since Phasma is bringing someone new over... she’ll have to collar Kylo. Just in case they think he’s fair game...

When Mitaka pulls in front of the house, Rey gets out of the car and heads inside. She walks into kitchen and sees Ahsoka talking with Chewie. They stop as she enters and Chewie stands up. 

“No, it’s fine.” she says. “Do you know where Kylo is?” 

“I think he’s in his room miss.” says Ahsoka. 

“Okay, can you send him up to my study please?”

“Yes miss.” 

“Also, Phasma is coming to dinner, she’s bringing her friend as well.”

“Which friend?” Ahsoka asks. 

“Some woman named Jyn. We haven’t met before.”

“And will Miss. Phasma be bringing her slaves?”

“As always.” Ahsoka sighs. 

“Alright then. I assume you’d like steak and salad for dinner.”

“Yes, it is her favorite.”

“Okay, I’ll send Chewie out now.”

“Thank you both.” and she exits the kitchen. 

She heads up the stairs and goes into her study. She takes a seat at her desk and checks her emails. After that’s taken care of, she reaches into the left drawer and takes out a small black case. She opens it and sees the chain collar. It’s been on each of her slaves and now it’ll be on Kylo. She runs her fingers over the silver metal and hears a knock on the door. 

“Come in.” she calls out. The door opens and in walks Kylo. Dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans. She nods her head to her side. “Here.” she says. He walks over to her and kneels next to her chair. “I’m having more people over tonight.” she says. “My good friend Phas, her two slaves, Armitage and Jessika. And she’s also bringing someone new over.” Kylo stays quiet and she continues. “And since someone new is coming... I’m going to collar you." She picks the box up again and takes the collar from it. 

“Collar?” he asks. 

“Yes. It’s a sign of servitude and it’ll mean you’re mine. If you’re not collared... someone might think you are fair game.”

“And...”

“You’re not. You're mine.” she unclips the collar and puts it around his neck. She connects the ends once more. The collar falls into place and she moves the o-ring to the center of his neck. “There we go.” he looks down at it and she runs her hand though his raven hair. “You will wear it at all times, unless you’re bathing.”

“Okay Mistress.” 

“It’s simple, but it will do for now. If you’re here long enough, perhaps I’ll get you one more suited to you.” he nods his head and she smiles at the sight of him collared. “My guests will be here for dinner, change into something more suitable. But, make sure your collar is viable.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Go, I have work to do.” he gets off his knees and leaves her study. She smiles to herself and turns back to her computer. 

\--

Rey rubs her hands over the front of her skirt and turns when she hears footsteps behind her. Kylo is walking toward her, wearing a nice long sleeve, v-neck shirt and jeans. She nods her head as he comes closer and puts her hand up. She moves the collar slightly and smiles. 

“Very good.” a slight smile adorns his lips and she turns back to the door. Phasma already pulled in but she isn’t in yet. She must be having fun with her pets. A car ride with them all is normally accompanied by Rey seeing her friend in ways, that even make her blush. She waist with Kylo by the door and when she finally hears the doorbell ring, she puts a smile on her face. “Just be on your best behavior.” she tells him. “No, speaking unless spoken to and you will call her Miss. Phasma.”

“Yes, Mistress.” she opens the door and her friend comes through it. The blonde gets her in a huge hug then puts her at arms length. 

“Gorgeous as always.” 

“Same to you, silver is your color.” Phasma spins and the silver romper flows around her legs. 

“It really is.” Rey looks behind her and sees a woman with much smaller stature and dark hair. “This is Jyn. I met her at the new building I'm looking at.” Phasma steps to the side and Rey holds out her hand.

“Hello.” they shake hands and the woman smiles. 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Gwen’s told me so much about you.”

“Well, I hope not too much.” she ways with a wink. All three laugh and Rey sees Armitage and Jess still standing outside the door. “Come on in you two.” she says. “You know you don’t need permission.” they walk in and speak in unison. 

“Thank you, Miss. Rey.” she smiles and turns to Kylo. 

“This is my new pet, Kylo. You three can go into the living room.” she says. “Talk amongst yourselves.”

“Yes Mistress.”

“Yes, Miss. Rey.” and they walk into the other room. Rey watches as they do and she turns back to Phasma. 

“So, dinner isn’t done yet. But, we can go talk in my study. I assume that’s why you brought someone new over.” Phasma sighs and shrugs her shoulders. 

“You know me too well hon.” 

“I would like to discuss a few things with you Miss. Kenobi.” says Jyn. 

“Of course. Please come this way.” and she leads the two up the stairs. 


	4. Low Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy writing smut... a little too much...

 

Kylo watches as Mistress climbs the stairs and once she’s out of sight, he turns back to the two people sitting across from him. A redheaded man with a pale face and an Asian woman with dark eyes. They both haven’t spoken yet and it’s beginning to make him uncomfortable. He doesn’t know what to say either but, Mistress did say to talk among themselves... 

“Hi.” he says. “I’m Kylo.” the woman is the first one to speak. 

“I'm Jessika, but you can call me Jess.” Kylo smiles at her and the man lets out a large sigh. 

“I’m Armitage.” he says. They all remain quiet a moment and Jess speaks up. 

“So, how long have you been here? Mistress didn’t say.”

“A week now.”

“Still honeymooning then.” says Armitage. 

“Armie...”

“No, he needs to know. It’s not all praise and nice clothes.” Kylo looks down at his shirt then back up to the people across from him. 

“She hasn’t been... awful.” says Kylo. 

“Honeymoon period.” he says. “It’ll end soon enough.” he looks to the side and sighs. “I’ sorry but I’m not going to sugar coat it. They can be real-”

“Armitage.” they all hear. The two flinch at the voice and Kylo looks up the stairs. There standing at the railing is Miss. Phasma. “Come here.” she says. The redhead licks his lips and gets up from the couch. The two remain in their seats and watch as the two converse at the top of the staircase. The blonde woman runs her knuckles across his face then he walks away from her. She disappears from sight and when the man is sat back in his seat, Jess turns to him. 

“What did she want?” she asks. 

“She wishes for her friend to try me.”

“When?”

“During the car ride back. I am to prepare myself. She... wishes for me to treat her well.” she nods her head and looks back to Kylo. 

“Anyway... how long have you been in the company?” 

“Oh... ever since I was...” he trails off. “I’m not too sure actually. Time... morphs together sometimes.”

“So a long time.” she says. Kylo nods. 

“Yes.”

“I’ve been in since I was thirteen, or at least that’s what I was told. But, Armie...” Kylo looks to the man and sees him look at the floor. 

“I was sold when I was an infant. Read into it as much as you want. But, it does not bother me as much anymore.” 

“I see...” Kylo watches as Ahsoka walks in and looks around. “Mistress went upstairs.” he tells her. 

“Thank you. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Head into the dining room, I’ll tell them.” he nods and gets up from his seat. The others stand as well and once they’re in the dining room, Kylo goes to where Mistress sits. He goes down to his knees by her seat and bows his head down, before he can even think of anything else.

He doesn’t look to the others and soon he hears the voices of three women. Mistress and her guests. He feels her hand touch the top of his head and he smiles as she slightly pulls. 

“Have you been a goody boy Kylo?” she asks. 

“Yes Mistress.”

“Good.” he sees her sit and he gulps at the sight of her bare legs. Her delicate... long... legs... 

He closes his eyes a moment and calms himself. He doesn’t need to get attached to her... she’ll send him away soon enough... he knows that much... they always do... 

But... he can’t help himself. Not really...

\--

Rey keep her eye on Kylo as he gets up from his knees and walks out of the dining room. She told him to go to the playroom and wait for her. Once he’s gone, Phasma turns to Rey. 

“So soon after we go?” she asks. Rey smiles. 

“Seeing him kneeling and collared does things to me, you see.”

“I completely understand.” she puts her hand to Armitage’s head and sighs. “I think we’ll be off then.” she stands and so does Jyn. “Thank you for having us.”

“No thank you for coming.” she stands and goes to Jyn. They shake hands and she smiles. “I’ll be sure to go over your proposal tomorrow Miss. Erso.”

“Thank you so much for listening.”

“Of course.” she walks her guests to the front door and hugs Phasma before she leaves. 

“I’ll call in a few days, we should do lunch.”

“Definitely. Love you.” and she shuts the door behind them as they exit. She locks the door and turns around to Ahsoka. “Yes?”

“Would you like dessert miss?” she asks. 

“No thank you. I’m stuffed. Dinner was delicious Ahsoka.” she nods her head and smiles. “I would like toast and eggs for breakfast though. I have a phone meeting with Finn around nine so I’ll be up a little earlier than normal.” she says. “Oh and Maz should arrive sometime in the morning so please keep an eye out.” 

“Alright miss.” and she turns away from her. Rey heads to the stairs and looks up them before she goes up. Kylo should be kneeled next to the bed. She peeks inside the playroom and sees him posed how he should be. Head bowed, on his knees, hands on his thighs. She smiles and enters while stripping from her blouse. She throws it to the side and goes to the drawers she keeps the restraints in. He can’t seem to keep his hands to himself, so she’ll have to remedy that. She looks over at him, smiles and goes to the bed. She sits on the edge and call him to her. 

“Come here Kylo.” He gets off his knees and goes to her. Before he can kneel again she had out her hand. “No stay standing, but face away from me.” He does as she says and she puts the leather cuff around his wrist. She does the same with the other and asks him to see if he can moves him arms. 

“No Mistress.”

“Good. Turn around.” Once he does she lays back on the bed and slips off her skirt and underwear. Along with her bra. He stares down at he and she smiles. “You’re going to fuck me.” She tells him. “Fast and hard.” He nods his head and she rolls over so she can reach the bedside table. She takes out a condom and sighs. “Maz is coming tomorrow. Hopefully we can put an end to these things.” She quickly pulls down his pants and he kicks his feet out of them. She opens the foil packet, rolls the condom on his cock and lays back down. “How you are will do.” She says. “Just get to it. If you don’t make me cum in three minutes you’ll be punished. And I’d hate to do that. You’ve been such a good boy this evening.” She watches as he gulps and smiles. “Do you think you can do that?” she asks. She sees his eyes graze over her then he nods his head. 

“Yes Mistress.”

“Even with your hands tied?”

“Yes...” she inches toward the edge of the bed and spreads her legs. 

“Go on then...” she looks at the clock near the bed and sighs. “Your time starts now.” he looks down at her and moves closer. He looks at the clock and she sighs once again. “You better hurry... tick tock...” he comes even closer and carefully lines himself up. He pushes his cock into her and she shuts her eyes. He fills her so nicely... 

He begins with a steady pace then once he gains confidence... he speeds up. She moans as he pounds into her and she looks at the clock. Two minutes down already... she knows he won’t succeed but... she wanted to see his reddened flesh before bed. He groans and she looks up at him. His hair is falling over his eyes... his lips are parted... the collar is slightly bouncing on his skin. Her eyes flutter and she turns to the clock...

“You’re not going to make it...” she taunts. He loses his footing and he has to line his cock up again. She smiles at his enthusiasm and gasps as he enters her again. He’s starting to sweat... his movements are erratic... he’s going to come before her... “No, you don’t.” he looks down at her and she moves herself away from him. He whimpers and she laughs. “I can’t have you coming like you did before. You didn’t make it anyway... time’s up.” she gets off the bed and walks around him. His eyes follow her and she smiles. “Lay face down.” 

“I needed more time...” he mutters. She goes behind him and pushes him down onto the bed. His legs hang over the side and she sighs. 

“We’ll keep these on...” she walks away from him, goes to where she keeps the paddles and returns. She sets it down beside him then thinks of what to do after she punishes him. She still needs her orgasm...

She leaves him again and goes to the drawer with the vibrators. Then she goes to where she keeps the leash that matches his collar. She gets it from where it’s hanging on the wall and puts them on the bed. She picks the paddle back up and sighs. 

“Three minutes... two hits each... six will do.” and she lines the paddle up with his ass. She swats his right cheek and he jolts. “Count.”

“One, Mistress!” she swats again and he groans. “Two, Mistress!” she places the paddle right over his crack and hits even harder. “T-three, Mistress!” again... “Four, Mistress!” again... “Five, Mistress!” she moves the paddle lower and swats for the last time. “Six, Mistress!” she sets the paddle down and un-binds him. 

“Turn over. Hands above your head.” he does as he’s told and she puts the cuffs back on. “Keep them there or I’ll have to add to your punishment.” he nods his head. 

“Yes, Mistress.” she quickly attaches the leash to his collar and his eyes widen slightly. She puts the end of it over his wrist, straddles him and even more quickly lowers herself onto him. He groans and she grabs the vibrator. 

“You’re not allowed to come.” she says. “But, I still need to...” she puts the vibrator to her clit and turns it on. She gasps at the sudden feeling and begins to ride him. She finds a steady pace and closes her eyes. She rotates her hips and hears him groan again. She opens her eyes, and pulls on the leash. He gasps as his head is pulled upward and looks to her. “This... is not for you to find pleasure from.” she tells him. She lets his head lower and she turns up the vibrator. She moans and moves faster until she feels the tightness in her belly. She stops moving and turns the vibration up once more. She cries out and begins to convulse. She drops her head and once her orgasm is finished. She switches of the toy. She throws it to the side and lets out a ragged breath. She opens her eyes and sees Kylo’s wide dark eyes staring up at her. “Good boy.” 

\--

Rey runs her fingers through Kylo’s hair and watches at the stocks icons scroll across the screen. Noting bad... not today. She looks down at him and smiles. She didn’t feel like being alone while she worked so she had Ahsoka go and get him from his room. He’s tired but... it is nice to have someone with her. She removes her hand and she hears a slight whimper come from her side. 

“Now, now.” she soothes him. He lays his head on her knee and she lets herself run her fingers through his raven hair once more. She slightly pulls and she can see a slight smile on his lips. 

After a half hour or so... she feels the familiar ache between her thighs. She’s always horny in the morning. Usually she’ll use the vibrator she keeps in her bottom desk drawer but... since he’s here...

“Kylo.” she says. He looks up to her and she takes his chin in hand. “Get under the desk.” she moves the chair out of his way and he squeezes his large frame under the dark wood. She gets up from her seat, takes down her panties and lets them drop to the floor. She hitches her dress up and takes her seat. She moves her hips to the edge of her chair and smiles. “Come on.” she says. He inches closer and she puts her hand to her pussy. “Eat me out like a good boy and I’ll reward you.” she watches his adam’s apple bob in his throat and he puts his face closer. “There’s no time limit...” she assures him. “Just be thorough.” he nods his head and puts his mouth to her pussy. She bites the inside of her cheek and feels his tongue slip between her lips. 

He pays close attention to her clit and occasionally lowers his tongue to her opening. He laps at her and she gasps as his nose runs along her clit. If she knew his mouth would be this talented... she would have used it sooner. She puts her head to the back of her chair and tangles her fingers in his hair. But then... her phone rings. His mouth stops and she pulls on his hair. 

“Don’t you dare.” she says. He looks up at her and she smiles. “I can be quiet... just... continue...” he goes back to what he was doing and she gets her phone from her desk. Finn’s face lights up the screen. She swipes the answer icon and sighs. “Morning.” she says. 

“Good morning, how was dinner with Phas?”

“Fine. She brought someone for met to meet... more business.”

“Ah, and now we have business.”

“We do. So... how is the newest contract looking?” she asks. She looks down at Kylo and bites down on her lips as he laps at her clit. She listens to Finn on the line and answers occasionally. She knows he’ll send a copy over so her father can look at it, so she’ll read it over before she gives it to him. Right now... she has one thing on her mind. And it’s currently running its hands up her legs. She watches as his hands come over her thighs and gently begin to kneed them. She smiles and talks with Finn. “So everything is looking good so far?”

“Yep. Nothing to worry about.”

“That’s great.” Kylo pauses a moment and she pulls on his hair. Urging him along. She moves her mouth away from the phone and whispers. “Good boy...” his eyes go to her and she smiles. She puts the phone back to her ear and sighs. 

“So, how’s your new... friend doing?” 

“I’m assuming Paige is there by your word choice.”

“Always. She’s helping me draw up the contract. Aren't you sweetie?” Rey hears Paige answer and smiles. 

“Kylo is doing very well.” his eyes flash up to her and she warns him with her own 

“Great. Paige really enjoyed playing with him.”

“I’m glad. I’m... enjoying playing with him too.” Finn laughs and Rey shuts her eyes as Kylo sucks her clit into his mouth. She pulls on his hair and he groans. 

“Good to hear. Well I have to take Paige to the classroom now. We’ll talk later.”

“Alright, tell her I said to learn a lot.”

“Will do.” and he hangs up. Rey puts her phone down and her eyes go back to Kylo. She moves her hips slightly and sighs. 

“Hurry.” she says. He complies and moves his tongue faster. Rey throws her head back and shuts her eyes tight. She hears a knock at the door and she groans in frustration. “Yes?” she calls out. 

“Miss. Maz is here for Kylo’s exam.”

“Fine... we’ll be down in a moment.” 

“Yes miss.” and she pulls on his hair again. 

“Hurry up. We need to go down.” he mutters something she can’t understand and grips onto her hips. She moans and his tongue works double time. She pushes his head down more and soon enough... she’s coming. She lets go of his hair and puts them to her face. She feels his hands still on her thighs and then his head is laid on her knee. She looks down at him and sighs. “Clean yourself up.” she quickly stands and fixes her dress. She runs her fingers through her hair and looks at herself in the mirror on the far wall. She looks back to Kylo and sees him wipe his mouth. “Go and brush your teeth. Then come down to the living room.”

“Yes Mistress.” she watches as he walks out of her study and she takes a deep breath. She walks to the door but stops when she realizes she’s not wearing underwear. She goes back to her desk and looks for them but... they’re nowhere to be found. 

He took them... 


	5. Stolen Property

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three out of four fics will be updated today! <3

 

Kylo cups water into his hand and brings it to his mouth to rinse. He spits into the sink and turns off the faucet before looking at himself in the small mirror. He runs his hands through his dark hair and sigh as he puts one hand into his pocket. He runs his fingers over the lacey underwear and moans. He didn’t mean to take them; not really. They were just laying there and he had the insane idea to shove them into his pocket before she noticed. He closes his eyes at the memory of kneeling between her legs and lets go of the underwear. 

He heads out of the bathroom and hears voices toward the living room, he can’t go to her. Not yet. Not with his new secret hiding in his pocket. He hurries to his room and quickly stashes the white lace underneath his pillow. He stares at the grey sheets and pillowcases and hopes no one will look for them. Ahsoka tells him before she cleans... so he’ll be able to stow them away somewhere safe while she does. He heads out of his room and walks into the living area. There is Mistress and the older woman who injected him his first day here. He stays at the opening to the room and Mistress looks up. 

“Come here Kylo.” she says. He does as she says and the older woman stands to face him. 

“You named him Kylo?” the old woman asks. 

“I did.”

“Hm. Well, I suppose it suits him...” Kylo watches as Mistress’ eyes roll and the older woman comes closer. “We’ll need a quiet room for the exam. It won’t take too long and I’ll have the results in fairly quickly.”

“Fine. I’ll have Ahsoka show you to a room.” the old woman nods her head and Kylo watches as Mistress walks out of the living area. He keeps his eyes on the entryway and he only turns away when the old woman speaks. 

“Smitten already?” she asks. He looks down into her eyes through thick glasses. 

“I’m sorry?”

“You, smitten, with Rey.” he doesn’t answer and she sighs. “I would not recommend it my boy.” she says. “Young Rey has quite the cold heart and does not keep slaves long.” Kylo turns as he hears footsteps and is disappointed to see Ahsoka. 

“This way please.” she says. Maz begins to walk and Kylo follows after her.

Maybe... she will keep him longer than the others?

\--

Kylo lays on his bed in displeasure. Mistress did not want his service after Maz; the doctor had left. He didn’t even see her since she walked from the living room. Ahsoka said he was to remain in his room until dinner so... he is left alone with his thoughts. He looks up at the ceiling and moves one of his hands from his chest to under his pillow. He takes hold of the underwear and holds them above him. He runs a finger along the lacey details and licks his lips before he brings the underwear to his nose and inhales. He can smell the laundry detergent and... her. A musky sweetness that makes his eyes roll back into his skull. 

His other hand moves to the fly of his jeans and he turns to the door before unzipping his pants and freeing his cock. Kylo closes his eyes and pumps his hand a few times before sniffing the fabric. She isn’t here... but this will do. He squeezes his cock and runs his nail along the head a few times. He hisses through his teeth, presses the underwear to his face and pumps his cock. 

“Please Mistress...” he moans into the empty room. “Please let me come...” He lets go of his cock a moment and takes hold of the underwear. He wraps the fabric over his cock and sighs. He moves his hand faster and faster until an orgasm that takes hold of him. Cum shoots onto his shirt and the underwear. He puts his hands onto the cool sheets and runs his finger over the designs again. 

He cannot wait to see Mistress at dinner. 

\--

Kylo moves closer to Mistress as she pats her thigh, calling him to her. He lays his head on her knee and sighs as her fingers run through his hair. He hears her talking with Ahsoka and he closes his eyes. He smiles as she continues to pet him and in a moment she speaks to him. 

“Kylo?” he looks up to her face and sees a very stern look. 

“Y-yes Mistress?”

“Do you have anything to tell me?” she asks. He thinks a moment and gulps. The underwear... 

“No Mistress.” he lies.

“No?” he shakes his head and she sighs. “I see...” she stands and Kylo leans away so she can leave her chair. She walks to the entrance of the dining room and turns to him. “Playroom.” she says. “I’ll be up shortly.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Kylo watches as she goes and gets up from his knees. He heads right up to the playroom and knees down by the bed. He bows his head and waits for Mistress to arrive. 

At least ten minutes pass then the door to the playroom opens. He peeks up and watches as Mistress closes the door and walks over to him. He lowers his head once more and listens as she walks around the room. He hears chain clang against the floor and he shivers. 

“In the chair.” he hears. He looks up and searches for the chair. He sees it in the corner so he goes to it. He takes a seat and watches as Mistress comes closer. “Hands behind your head and spread your legs.” he does as she says and he closes his eyes as she puts cold metal cuffs on his wrists and ankles. She connects the chain hanging from each under the chair so he can’t move an inch, then stands. “You’re going to punished.” she says. 

“...why Mistress?” he asks. 

“I think you know.” she turns away from him and he watches as she picks up a leather implement. She comes back to him and sighs. “And you were being such a good boy too...” she holds out her other hand and he almost groans. Her underwear... she has them... “Now... tell me your reasoning behind stealing these from me.” she says. 

“Mist-”

“Now... I understand having a panty fetish. But, did you really think I wouldn’t notice?”

“No Mistress. But-”

“But what?”

“...I just... wanted them...” he mutters. “I... I...”

“Can you also explain the cum stains?” he gulps and shuts his eyes. 

“I... I needed to...”

“You  _needed_  to steal my underwear and masturbate with them.” she says. “Obviously the truth but... still stupid.” she comes even closer and bends slightly.  “Now... you had these hidden in your room for... about ten hours correct?” she asks. He nods his head. “Okay... ten hits... then... how many times did you cum on them?” she asks. 

“...twice.” he admits. 

“Only twice?”

“Yes Mistress.”

“Okay, ten hits times two. Twenty all together.” she sighs. “Open your mouth.”

“Mist-”

“Open, your mouth.” she says again. He does and she shoves the underwear into his mouth. He groans and she takes a step away. She holds up the implement in her hand and smiles. “This is a cat tails.” she says. “Kind of like a flogger but... shorter and thinner leather. It will hurt like a mother fucker.” and she flicks it against his stomach. He flinches as it hits and she hits right above his happy trail. He groans as she goes lower and when she finally hits his cock with the cat tails... he cries out.  _Fuck... fuck..._

His cry comes out muffled and she hits his cock again. He shuts his eyes tighter and feels the leather hit his balls. He cries out again and throws his head back as much as he can. He curls his toes and tries to jerk away as she hits again... and again... and again. 

\--

Mistress undoes his bindings and sighs as he sits correctly in the chair. She walks around him and puts her hand to his head. 

“Now... will you do that again?” she asks. 

“N-no Mistress.”

“Will you ever lie to me again?”

“No Mistress. I won’t.”

“Good.” and she begins to walk away. He watches as she does and she stops at the door. “Lay face up on the bed, I’ll be back in a moment.” he doesn’t have time to answer and he sees her leave the playroom. He puts his hand to a welt on his thigh and winces. It did hurt... more than anything she’s used before...

He lays on the bed like she said and slightly smiles as he hears her come back into the room. He sees her come to him and squirt some cream onto her fingers. 

“This is going to sting. But it will help you heal.” he flinches as something cold is being pressed into a welt on his stomach and she soothes him. “It’s alright.” she says. She continues to put cream onto his wounds and he has to think of other things when her fingers go over his cock and balls. Her fingers feel so good... “Okay.” he hears. He opens his eyes and sees her back away from the bed. “That’s taken care of... off to bed.” she says as she walks away. He sits up and watches as she leaves and sighs. Off to bed...

Kylo lays under the covers and stares off to the wall. He... disappointed Mistress so she punished him. He runs his hand over the welts and sighs. And even then... she helped to make him hurt less. Which... is new to him. Even when she gave him the cream the first time. It was strange. To have someone show him kindness after they had beat him. But, with Mistress... it’s different. He... enjoys the way the leather pierces his skin and the way the cuffs bruise his wrists. It’s... overwhelming... she’s overwhelming... 

He smiles and shuts his eyes.

It's very different here... and he likes it... 

He likes Mistress... very, very much... 

\--

Rey keeps her eyes on the computer in front of her and licks her lips as Kylo continues to kiss up her leg. He... just started the moment he knelt by her side and who is she to deny him? She peeks down and sees his eyes are shut, his lips lightly running and sucking along the outside of her knee. He’s reaching her skirt now... 

She lifts her hips and moves her skirt upwards. He continues his path and when he moves his lips to her underwear, she stops him. 

“No, you can skip that today.” she says. “After you’re done with the other leg you can kneel there quietly. I have a phone call soon.”

“Yes, Mistress.” he continues on her right thigh and she smiles. 

“Good... very good.” she sighs and returns her eyes to the screen. He can be good... when he wants to... 


	6. Lovely

Rey watches as Poe clinks glasses with her father and smiles. The men are getting along well, with their whiskey luncheon. She does not care for it, but she came along to talk business. 

“So, Rey darling how are things looking?” asks father. 

“Perfectly fine for now. We may need a deep clean in a few months as usual but I see no call for alarm.”

“Terrific. And Mr. Dameron, when are you going to take my daughter out?” Poe slightly chokes on his whiskey, but swallows. He laughs. 

“Oh, um... Miss. Kenobi and I actually have a rain check on dinner.” he says. 

“Oh do you know? On her end or yours?”

“Hers sir.”

“Rey.” her father scolds. 

“I was busy with Kylo father.”

“You’ve had him over a month now, I think you can leave your puppy alone for an evening.” she smiles and takes a sip of wine. 

“Indeed.” she glances at Poe and he smiles. “Just name the day Mr. Dameron.”

“Perhaps tomorrow?” he asks. “I know a little place I think you might enjoy.”

“Of course.” she takes another sip of wine and looks out the window.

\--

Rey straightens out her red belt and nods her head. She’s ready for her date with Poe. He's agreed to pick her up and take her to this small Italian place. She is not exactly excited but she could do worse than Poe Dameron. 

She heads down the stairs and sees Kylo waiting on his knees in the living area. She goes to him and puts her hand to his head. 

“What are you doing here?” she asks. 

“I am waiting for you Mistress. You always have me kneel here before dinner.”

“I do, don’t I?” she removes her hand and takes a seat on the couch. “Well, you will have to enjoy dinner without me. I am going out.”

“With Miss Phasma?” he asks. 

“No, a man from work.” he looks up at her and this shocks her. He normally doesn’t look up unless she says. 

“... a man?”

“Yes.”

“What man?”

“That really isn’t any of your business Kylo.” she says. She hears the doorbell and sighs. “There he is.” she looks at the clock on the wall. “And on time. Lovely.” she gets up from the couch and goes to walk away. But, she feels Kylo take hold of her ankle. She turns and looks down at him. 

“...please don’t go.” he says. 

“Ky-”

“Please... I... I...”

“Let go.” she says. He keeps his hold on her. “Kylo, I said let go.” and he does. She takes a step away and sighs. “I will be back within two hours hopefully. Have your dinner, and dessert if you wish.” and she walks away from him. Before she gets to the entrance of the living room she turns back to see him still kneeling... but looking at her. “Just be a good boy while I’m gone.” she says. “If you are awake when I return you may serve me.”

“Yes, Mistress. I’ll be good Mistress.” he says in earnest. Rey smiles.

“Good.” and she goes to the front door. She opens it and is greeted by Pow holding a bouquet of white roses. 

“Evening.” he says. 

“Good evening.” he hands her the flowers and she smells them. “Thank you so much. I'll just put these in some water before we go.” and she invites him in. He shuts the door behind him and she goes to the kitchen. Ahsoka takes the flowers from her and Rey smiles as she puts them into a vase with water. “Please take those to my study please.”

“Of course miss.” Rey leaves the kitchen and does not see Poe at the door anymore. She looks into the living room and sees Poe standing over Kylo. She watches them a moment and sees Kylo peek over to her.

“Ready?” she asks. Poe turns and smiles. 

“Yes, I was just introducing myself to your pet.” he walks away from Kylo and puts his hand on Rey’s lower back. “Let’s go.” he says. She takes one last look at Kylo. 

“I’ll be home soon.” she tells him. 

“Okay Mistress...” and she leaves the house with Poe. 

\--

Kylo stays seated on the couch and looks out the window. He's still waiting for Mistress. She’s been gone almost two hours now... she said she’d be home in this time...

He sighs and thinks back to when the man came to pick her up...

Poe Dameron... 

Kylo has to admit he was handsome... shorter than himself... well dressed. But, he does not understand why Mistress was going out with him. She... has him. So why would she need anyone else? 

He keeps his eyes out the window and smiles when he sees headlights. He gets up from the couch and heads to the front door. He thinks of opening it but decides against it. Instead he kneels in front of it, far enough away so it may be opened but close enough so he will be the first thing she sees when she enters. He bows his head down and waits for her. 

In a few moments he hears keys go into the locks and the door is opened. He peeks up and sees her red heels enter. He looks back down and hears her softly gasp. 

“Kylo?” he doesn’t say anything and hears the door shut. “What are you doing?” he hears. 

“Waiting for you Mistress.”

“Did you wait all this time?” she asks. 

“No Mistress... not here... at least.”

“I see...” he watches as he heels go around him and stays where he is. “Did you eat?” she calls out.

“Yes, Mistress.”

“And dessert?”

“Yes, Ahsoka gave me ice cream.” she doesn’t answer and he waits. For a few minutes he doesn’t hear a thing, then...

“Playroom.” he hears. He smiles to himself and gets off his knees. He goes to the stairs and quickly heads up. He goes into the playroom and goes down to his knees by the bed. He takes a deep breath and smiles when he hears the door shut. “Ahsoka said you behaved yourself.” he hears. “I’m proud.” 

“...thank you, Mistress.” 

“Lay on the bed. Face down... we’re going to try something a little different.”

“Yes, Mistress.” he quickly undresses down to his underwear and lays on the bed. He turns his head toward her and watches as she gathers the implements she’s going to use on him. As she comes over to him, she puts a few things onto the bed, a paddle... a leash... and... that’s new... and so is that. “Um...”

“I think it’s time you showed me how much you want me Kylo.” she says. She picks up a large white dildo and he gulps. “What do you think hm?” she asks. “Are you ready?”

“... Mistress...”

“That’s not an answer.”

“I haven’t... I’m not...”

“I won’t have you take this tonight.” she says. “I just wanted to see your face.” he relaxes slightly and looks to the smaller thing. “That’s a plug. The smallest I have, we’ll only use that for now. Until you can take the next size up.” he doesn’t say anything and she walks away. “I do hope you’ll enjoy it Kylo.” she says. “I know I will.” he gulps and sighs. 

“I... I will try... Mistress.”

“Good boy.” he hears her open a drawer behind him and he shuts his eyes as he feels her hand on his hip. “Underwear down, ass in the air.” he hesitates but does as he’s told. He hasn’t been in this position before... strangely. He would have thought this would have happened while he was in the brothel. But... none of his customers ever wanted that. But, now... Mistress does. He feels her hand on his ass and he sighs. “Just relax... you know I’ll be good to you.” he feels something cold and wet drip onto him and he jerks away. “Don’t make me restrain you Kylo.” she whispers. “I don’t feel like it tonight...” he nods his head and stays still when he feels her fingers gather what he can only assume is lube and smear it over his hole. He shivers at the feeling and groans as her fingers gently push into him. “Shh...” she soothes him. “I’m just going to loosen you up a little.” Kylo sighs and shuts his eyes. 

He isn’t really sure about this... 

He feels her fingers leave him then he feels her body go over his. He opens his eyes and watches he grab the plug from beside him. She disappears from his sight again and he feels the silicone press against him. 

“This may hurt just a little...” and she pushes it inside him. He grunts and feels the silicone stretch his ass. He knows it isn’t that large, but it feels like it is. He stiffens and feels her hands run over his thighs. “There there.” she soothes. “That’s all until I take it out.” he feels her lips against his left cheek and then her hands are gone. He watches as she comes around to him and smiles. “You’re doing very well Kylo.” she tells him. “Such a good boy...” she sighs. “Can you tell me why you grabbed my ankle before I left?” she asks. 

“Um... I...”

“Be truthful now. You know I hate when you lie to me.”

“I didn’t want you to go.” he answers. “I... didn’t want you to leave with someone else.”

“Another man.” she says. He nods his head. 

“You have me... so...”

“Yes, I have you for my sexual desires.” she says. “You’re not my boyfriend or lover Kylo. You’re a toy. A living breathing toy.”

“... I know.” he admits. 

“Then?”

“... I can’t help what I feel Mistress.”

“No, I suppose you can’t.” she says with a smile. “All you need to know is that he's a good man that will go far in our company. And my father would like grandchildren in this centry.”

“... do you like him?” Kylo asks. 

“My father likes him and I will do my best to like him as well. Maybe not romantic how he is thinking... but... we will see.” she walks away and Kylo watches her. “Ready to play?” she asks. 

“Always Mistress.” he answers. He watches as she moves around the room and sighs. 

If only... he wasn’t just a toy... 


	7. Anything Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this story in a couple weeks... I had a chapter written but completely forgot to post... and since it was after the new year I had to change the chapter completely lol But, oh well! The show must go on.

Kylo stays kneeled at Mistress’ feet and hears her type away on the computer. He moves his head slightly so he can peek up at her and sighs as her face comes into view. She looks down at him and he quickly averts his eyes. The typing continues and she crosses her leg over the other while Kylo keeps his eyes down like he should. He doesn’t want to get into trouble, not today. Mistress is in a good mood and said if he’s a good boy all day... he can pick an activity for them to do this evening. He wants many things but... he’d love to be able to touch her as he fucks her. He never gets to touch he how he wants...

“Kylo.” he looks up and smiles. 

“Yes Mistress?”

“Go and get us some lunch. Anything Ahsoka wants to make is fine. Just come back up once it’s done.”

“Okay Mistress.” he gets up from his knees and takes one more look at her before exiting her study. He heads down the stairs and into the kitchen. Ahsoka and Chewie are there, sitting at the table playing cards. Ahsoka barley looks up at him and speaks. 

“Yes Kylo?”

“Mistress wants lunch. For both of us.”

“Alright, and what did she want?” she asks. 

“She said, whatever you want to make.” she looks up from her cards and nods her head. 

“Okay. Salad it is then.” she puts her cards down and so does Chewie. He looks over his shoulder and nods his head at Kylo. He nods back and smiles. He watches Ahsoka begin to get the ingredients for the salad ready and keeps standing by the door. But soon, she looks up and sighs. “Kylo, go back up. I’ll bring it.”

“No. Mistress said to wait.”

“Oh, alright then. At least take a seat.” he nods and sits in a chair at the small table. He keeps his eyes away from the other two in the room, and waits to go back to Mistress. 

Kylo heads up the stairs with the tray of food and stops at the study door when he hears Mistress talking. He stays out and listens to her voice. 

“Yes, I’m sure we can work something out.” she says. “No, I’d be happy to have you over Poe.”

Poe... not him again...

“Yes, seven exactly. My housekeeper is quite the stickler on timing.” she laughs. “You can bring wine if you’d like but we have quite a selection here. Thank you very much. I’ll see you tonight.” and she stops talking. 

Poe is coming over...

Kylo doesn’t like that. Not at all. He didn’t like seeing his Mistress leave with the man. And now he’s going to be here... in their space. Kylo takes a step away from the door and sighs. He’ll wait a moment before entering, so Mistress doesn’t think he was listening in. He pushes the door open and smiles when he sees Mistress. She looks up from her computer and he sets the tray in front of her. She looks at the tray and Kylo goes to her side once more. He hears bowls being moved from the tray and in a moment, a bowl and fork are in front of his face. 

“Here you go.”

“Thank you, Mistress.” he takes them from her and looks up. He watches as she begins to eat and does the same. 

After their lunch is done and the dishes are taken away by Ahsoka. Kylo puts his head on Mistress’ knee. He shuts his eyes as her fingers tangle in his hair and he sighs. 

“Kylo.”

“Yes Mistress?”

“I need you to be on your best behavior tonight.” 

“Okay... why?” he asks. 

“I’m going to be having someone over for dinner.” Poe...

“Who?” he asks. 

“My friend Poe.”

“Oh.”

“That’s exactly what I mean.” she says. “No pouting.”

“It’s... hard Mistress.”

“I know. But remember... if you’re good... you get to choose tonight.” Kylo sighs and pays attention to the way her fingers trail through his hair. “Just be good. I know you can be.”

“...alright Mistress.” he keeps his head on her knee and he hears Mistress sigh. He wants to be good... but he’s not sure if he can with another man here. 

\--

Rey walks from her bedroom to the stairs and looks down into the living area. Kylo is already kneeling where she sits and it makes her smile. She heads down to him and once she is by him... she leans down and kisses his cheek. His breathing hitches and she smiles. 

“Such a good boy...” she goes to her seat and crosses her legs. She takes out her phone and sends out a quick text to Phasma. Just telling her who’s coming to dinner and to ask when they’re going to get together again. She sets her phone down and looks to Kylo. She uncrosses her legs and speaks. “Closer.” He does as she says and puts his head on her thigh. “What are you thinking you want tonight?” she asks. 

“I’d... I’d like to touch you Mistress.”

“Touch me?”

“...yes.”

“How?”

“I want to be able to touch you while we have sex...” he says. “How I want...”

“And how would you touch me Kylo?” she takes a chunk of hair into her hand and pulls his head upward. He groans and she sighs. “Tell me.” she looks at his parted lips and smiles. 

“I... I'd run my hands up your legs... over your thighs... across your stomach and to your breasts.” he says. “I’d keep my hands on you as you’d ride me...” he lays his head back on her thigh and rubs his cheek over the skin that’s peering under the fabric. He moves his hand from the floor and runs his fingers over her inner thigh. She sighs and feels herself getting wet. Just by him touching her skin... “I just want to touch you Mistress.” 

“Then be good when Poe is here.” she tells him. 

“I’ll try.”

“No, you will.” she says. “Or I’ll make you don’t touch me for days.” he whimpers and she smiles. “Just be good Kylo.” and she lets go of his hair. She stands up and walks away from her pet; making sure he knows she means business. 

\--

Kylo stays by the couch as Mistress gets up to greet Poe. He curses the man as he kisses Mistress’ cheek and sighs. He has to be good... he has to be good...

“Kylo, come.” he gets up from his knees and follows behind the two as they head into the dining room. As they enter, Mistress goes to her place at the head of the table and before Kylo can get there; Poe pulls the chair out for her. Kylo scowls in his direction but looks down before Mistress can see. He quickly goes to her side and kneels. He sets his head on her thigh and sighs when she puts her hand to his hair and pets. 

“Be good.” she whispers. He simply nods his head and she removes her hand. 

“So, Rey.” Poe begins. “I was talking with some workers from the main floor and they seem to think there’s something going on between us.” Mistress’ hand comes back to his head and Kylo shuts his eyes at the feeling of her fingers running over his scalp. A shiver goes up his spine and he hears Ahsoka come into the dining room. 

“Do they now?” she asks. “And why do they think that?”

“I’m not quite sure. Have you been bragging Miss. Kenobi?” Kylo grits his teeth at the thought of his Mistress wanting to be with this man. She doesn’t want to... she want him... only him...

“I’m afraid not. Have you been chatting at the water cooler?”

“I haven’t.”

“It must have been father then. His voice carries.” Ahsoka sets a plate of pasta in front of Kylo and he smiles. 

“Thank you.” he whispers. She nods her head and walks away. Kylo picks up a fork and takes a bite of the pasta in white sauce. 

“This is delicious.” he hears Poe say. 

“It is. Ahsoka is an amazing cook.”

“Indeed.” Kylo sighs as he eats and tries his hardest to be on his best behavior for Mistress... and for himself as well. 

\--

Kylo watches as Rey leads Poe to the front door and sighs. He was good... just like Mistress wanted. He kept his thoughts to himself... he did not let them see him scowl at the man... and he smiled at him as he said good bye. 

He smiles as the door shuts as Poe leaves and he watches as Mistress locks the door. She turns on her heel and walks over to him. She puts her hand to his chest and smiles. 

“Playroom.” 

“Yes Mistress.” Kylo goes up to the playroom and immediately takes off his shirt and pants. He throws them into the hamper in the corner and goes down to his knees by the bed. He bows his head and closes his eyes. He was good... he was good...

After a few minutes Mistress comes through the door and shuts it behind her. He watches through the corner of his eye and sees her strip down to nothing. He licks his lips and she walks over to him. He looks at her bare feet and sighs. 

“Ready?” she asks. 

“Yes, Mistress.” she walks away and he hears the bed lower slightly under her weight. 

“Come here. Underwear off, on your back.” he does as she says and once he’s in the position she flings herself over him. She puts her hands to his chest and smiles. “Are you glad we can put an end to those dreaded condoms?”

“Yes, Mistress.” 

“I’m quite surprised that your tests came back so well...”

“Me too...” he mutters. She tilts her head and looks down at him. 

“I never asked... where you were before here...” he looks up at her and sighs. 

“Does it matter Mistress?” he asks.

“Perhaps not... but... I would like to know...” 

“Now?” 

“No... we have time. Don’t we?”

“If you say so Mistress.” she smiles down at him and rubs his side. 

“Now... you did want me on top...” he nods his head and she runs her hand down his chest to his cock. She takes him in hand and slowly slides onto him. He groans as he feels her for what seems like the first time and throws his head back onto the pillow. She’s so wet...

At first he forgets what he’s earned and doesn’t take hold of her. Instead he keeps his hands to his sides and watches as she rides him. But, Mistress remembers. She takes his hands in hers and puts them to her hips. Kylo sighs and she smiles. 

“Savor it Kylo.” she tells him. “You don’t know when you’ll get this again...” he runs his fingers over her skin and smiles. She’s so soft... his Mistress... 

He keeps his hands there a moment but moves them upward to right under her breasts. He watches as they gently touch his hands as they bounce and moves his hips slightly faster. Mistress’ hands go to his once more and moves them upward. He takes hold of her breasts and gently squeezes. He tweaks her nipples between his fingers and she softly moans. She keeps her hands on his and clenches her pussy around him.

He sighs and shuts his eyes. This is how he’d like her every night. But, he knows this is a reward and nothing else. She wouldn’t allow him to do this very often. She likes to be in control too much to let him have free rein over her body. But... at the end of the day... he’s fine with that. As long as he has Mistress... he’s fine with anything... everything... 


	8. Strings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After ULAK is done I really want to post a DomKylo/subRey!   
> BDSM is where my heart is (My wattpad is FULL of BDSM) and ugh... DomKylo kills me! But... so does subKylo... hmm. 
> 
> Mood-board by @AlbaStarGazer!! <3

Rey looks over the skyline and listens to Poe and Finn talk about an upcoming meeting. It’s boring... and all she wants to do is go home to Kylo. She wants to see him kneeled at her feet... head on her thigh... mouth on her-

“Rey.” she turns from the window and looks at the men. 

“Y-yes?” Finn smiles.

“Are you ready for the meeting on Friday?” he asks. 

“Oh, yes. I am. Just be sure to email me everything I need so I can look over it tomorrow.”

“Will do.” says Poe. She gives him a small smile and looks to Finn.

“When are you bringing my baby back?” she asks. 

“Please, when do you want her?” he says with a laugh. “Rose was hoping to head over for drinks one night, so perhaps this weekend?”

“Anytime, just call ahead so Ahsoka knows how much food to prepare.”

“Sure.” he walks over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. “Want to head out?” he asks. 

“I do.” Rey turns and grabs her bag from the table. She smiles up at Poe and sighs. “I expect the email by tonight.”

“Of course.” he says. “And...”

“And?”

“I was hoping I could drive you home.” he finishes. 

“Oh.” she looks to Finn and he eyes her. “Well, I suppose so. But right home.” she says. “I have a few things to take care of.” he just nods his head and begins to pack up the papers on the glass table. Finn turns around and Rey follows suit. 

“Since when are you interested in Poe Dameron?” he asks. 

“Since... father said I am.”

“Oh you have to joking? You’re going to listen to him about your love life? What does he know about what you want, or need?”

“...nothing. But...” she looks over her shoulder and the handsome, curly dark-haired man behind her. “...he’s not a bad catch.” 

“No, I suppose not. But-” and Poe clears his throat. They turn around and Rey smiles. 

“Ready Mr. Dameron?” she asks. 

“Yes.” and he holds out his arm. She walks out of the room and listens to the men talk behind her as she goes to the elevator. 

There're worse men than Poe... there’re worse men than Poe...

She pushes the down button and flinches slightly as the man puts his hand to her lower back. Once the elevator arrives, he escorts Rey inside and Finn follows. They stay silent as they descend and Rey sighs. She could do worse but... there’s something, off about this man. She just can’t put her finger on it.

\--

Kylo sits on his bed and flips through the current book he’s reading. It’s not too interesting but it does keep his mind off of Mistress. He groans. Mistress. He throws the book to the side and plops down onto the sheets. She’s been gone for what seems like days but... it’s only been a few hours. She had to go into town for a meeting and she said she would be back soon. But... when is soon?

He shuts his eyes a moment and hears a knock on his door. 

“Yes?” he calls out. He opens his eyes and sees Chewie at the door. “Yeah?” he asks. The man nods his head backward and Kylo sighs. “What?”

“Miss is home.” he mutters in his deep tone. 

“Oh, okay.” and Kylo gets off the bed. Chewie walks away and Kylo leaves his room. He walks through the halls until he’s at the living area. He looks around but doesn’t see anyone. He turns to go toward the kitchen but hears a voice call out to him. 

“Kylo.” he looks up and sees Mistress standing at the top of the stairs. “Here.” she says. 

“Yes, Mistress.” and he starts to go up the stairs. He smiles as he gets closer but hears another voice come from down the hall. 

“Miss. Kenobi.” she turns away from Kylo and once he’s right next to her, he sees the reason for the voice. Poe... “Ready?” he asks. 

“In a moment.” she answers. She turns her eyes back to Kylo and sighs. “Come and lay your head on my lap.” she says. “I’ve missed you.”

“Yes, Mistress. I have too Mistress.” she smiles and walks down the hall. Poe smiles ad she enters the study and turns to Kylo. 

“Hello again.” he says smugly. Kylo just nods his head and follows his Mistress. He waits until she’s seated at her desk, then goes down to his knees by her side. He lays his head on her lap and smiles as he hand settles on his hair. “So, Miss. Kenobi.” begins the man. “I was hoping to discuss our relationship status.”

“Status?” she asks. “What are we social media?” he laughs. 

“No. But... your father-”

“My father may be able to pull your strings Mr. Dameron but he may not pull mine as easily.”

“Oh, I’m not quite-”

“No.” she says. “I will not discuss that topic at this time. Perhaps, if you’d like to take our so called relationship to the next level, may I suggest a few more outings. Perhaps brunch or a charity event.”

“Miss-”

“You see...” her fingers pull on Kylo’s hair and he moans. “...I am in no hurry to become a baby making machine for my father. And if I have to keep you in check, I will.” she says. “I am not a submissive woman Mr. Dameron, that must be certain.”

“It is.”

“Then I suggest you rethink our discussion.” he doesn’t answer and she sighs. “I am sorry Mr. Dameron but I need to be clear with you. I am in no way looking to be tied down.” her nails run across Kylo’s scalp and he licks his lips. By this feeling... he’s going to be tied down... very soon. “If there’s something else...”

“No Miss. Kenobi. There isn’t.”

“Good then. Can you show yourself out then?” she asks. “I have a phone call to make.” Kylo hears shuffling and he feels her grip tighten on his hair. “I’ll call when I have an opening for you.” she says. 

“Thank you... talk soon.” and he hears the door close. He waits a moment then looks up to his Mistress. She’s already staring down at him and she sighs. 

“Too harsh?” she asks. 

“No, Mistress. You handled that very well.”

“You have to say that I suppose.” she says. “But... he needs to know. No need in him getting his hopes up for something that will not happen... yet.”

“Yet.” Kylo mutters. 

“Well, shall we go downstairs?” she asks. “I’m craving a slice of pie.”

“Pie Mistress? I thought-”

“No, there’s no call Kylo. I just wanted him gone.”

“Oh... then, why did you let him come inside?” he asks. “If... you did not want him here?

“I had to be at least somewhat polite, didn’t I?”

“Yes... I guess so.”

“Good.” he moves his head and she stands. “Pie.” he smiles and gets off his knees. He follows behind her and they head downstairs. 

\--

Kylo lays on the bed and flinches as Mistress rubs hits his ass with a small paddle. He’s not having a punishment, but he is being punished for Mistress’ pleasure. He groans as the paddle hits his ass for the last time and he hears it being set down on the beside table. 

“On your knees and forearms.” he gets into the position and gulps. She wants to play with his ass again. She’s been working on training him so she can “fuck him properly”. He shivers as he feels lube being poured over him and wets his lips. “Just stay calm, we don’t want your wrists burnt from the rope.”

“Yes, Mistress.” and he feels something press against his hole. He doesn’t jolt away this time and he hears her voice behind him. 

“Good boy.” and the plug is pushed into him. He grunts as it enters him and she keeps it in place with her finger. “We’re going to try moving it tonight. I think you’re ready.” he doesn’t answer and she sighs. “If, you take this well.” she says. “You can pick something for tomorrow.”

“Anything?” he asks. 

“No, not anything. But, something from a selection I choose.”

“I will try Mistress.” he answers. 

“Good boy Kylo.” and he feels the plug being removed. His ass clenches around nothing then it’s being filled once more. “Good boy...” she continues a steady pace of pulling the plug nearly out of him then pushing it back inside before keeping it in.

He misses her hands as they leave him and he wiggles his ass. It doesn’t hurt anymore... like the first time. But, it is still uncomfortable. It does not seem right but... it does... strangely. He moves his hands slightly and the rope binding them together digs into his skin. Mistress tied him quite tight tonight...

He waits for her to return and when she does... he feels her hand on his cock. He moans and she pumps her hand a few times. She makes him a little harder and lets go. He whimpers and moves his head so it’s laying on the sheets. 

“Now now.” she soothes. “I’m here...” and she pulls on the plug once more. It completely exits him and before he can think about what’s next, it happens. Something slightly bigger is pushed inside him. He gasps at the hardness of whatever is inside him and she hears his Mistress sigh. “This is going to be new for you Kylo... I hope you enjoy it.” and all of a sudden there’s a strong vibration inside him. He flinches away from it but she keeps him still with her hands. “That’s the lowest setting...” she says. “Let’s see how you fair with the highest.” and the vibration is quickly turned up so much that Kylo is writhing on the sheets. Trying his hardest to stay in the position his Mistress wants him in.  The vibration suddenly stops and he looks back at her. “Like?” she asks. 

“Y-y-yes Mistress.” he gasps. 

“Good.” and it’s back. He moans at the feeling inside him and her hand returns to his cock. He shuts his eyes as she moves her hand, up and down and sighs. This is too much. The vibration... her hand... her. Just her. 

He moves his hips in pace with her hand and begins to pant. He’s close... so fucking close. There’s a tightness in his balls, he can feel his cock leaking... his ass feels so hot... it’s overwhelming. This session is so overwhelming it’s killing him. 

And then, it’s gone. Her hand, the vibration, the warmth. It’s all gone. His eyes flash open and he looks behind him. 

“M-mistress?” all he sees is her smiling face. 

“Good boy.”

“B-but...”

“I just wanted to see you in ecstasy a moment.” she tells him. He stays quiet and feel her hand slap down on his ass. 

“Please.” he whispers. 

“I’m sorry...”

“Please.” he whispers again. “Please Mistress.”

“Please what?”

“Please Mistress. Please let me come.” 

“I’m sorry I don’t think I heard you.” she teases. 

“Please Mistress let me come!” he yells. 

“Oh is that all you want?” she asks.

“Yes, gods yes. Please.”

“Oh, alright.” she trails her fingers along his ass and he shivers at the feeling. Please... please... please... “But, I’ll only allow you to come, if, you can do so yourself.”

“I can do that Mistress.”

“Can you?” she asks. “Without hands even?”

“Yes Mistress please.” 

“Oh, alright.” she says. “Go on.” Kylo finally lets himself drop all of the way onto the sheets and begins to frantically rub himself on them. He fists the sheets into his hands and bites down on them. He humps the bed and tries to find the place it slightly raises. He moans as his cock runs against it and he comes. He shivers and jolts as he spill cum onto the sheets and loosens his grip. He swallows the saliva in his mouth and sighs. 

“Thank you Mistress.” he says. 

“You are very welcome.” he feels his hands being untied, the vibrator being removed from his ass and then and he hears her walk away. He lays there in a state of rapture and feels himself fade into sleep. 


	9. Namesake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've update all of my stories this week... yay for progress! <3

Kylo keeps his eyes on the floor while Mistress talks on the phone with Rose. Her fingers gently comb through his hair and he moans as the vibration turns up. He jolts slightly and she pulls on his hair.  

“Yes, Friday works for me.” he hears. He breathes through his mouth and clenches his ass. She’s been teasing him all afternoon and now... the vibrator... “Well, I’m not sure. What does Paige want? Tell her she can choose dinner.” he can hear the smile in her voice and the vibration lowers. His eyes flutter and Mistress continues to talk. “Uh huh. Spaghetti. Alright then that’s what we’ll have. Tell her auntie loves her and I’ll see her soon. Okay. Bye bye.” and he hears the phone being set down. The vibration turns up again and he groans. “Having fun?” she asks.  

“Y-yes... Mis-s-stress.” he mutters. He puts his stubbly cheek to her thigh and rubs. “P-please...” 

“Please what Kylo?” 

“P-please... let me come?” he asks.  

“I’m sorry I don’t think-” 

“Please let me come Mistress. Please.” he begs. “Please... please...”  

“Oh alright then. Since you said please.” and the vibration turns to the highest setting. He jolts as it hits him and he takes his cock in hand. He pumps his cock a few times and that’s all it takes. Cum shoots onto the carpet and he hears Mistress sigh. “You better explain yourself to Ahsoka when you tell her there’s a clean-up needed.” she says. She moves her chair away from the desk and stands. He lets his cheek run down her leg as she does and groans as she walks away. “You can go to your room now. Just make sure your clean and ready for dinner.” she says. “Finn and everyone else are coming.” 

“Y-yes Mistress.”  

“Oh...” he sees her bare feet come back to him and her fingers go under his chin. They lift upwards and he looks into her chocolate eyes. “Paige will probably want to play with you again. She liked you.” 

“I liked her too.” she smiles and scratches under his chin.  

“Shave, I don’t want to get a rash later.” and she lets go of him. He waits there a moment and it hits him. She’ll want him to use his mouth tonight. He smiles to himself and takes out the vibrator once he stops hearing her footsteps. He stands and looks down to the cum covered carpet. He reaches for a few tissues from her desk, wipes up as much as he can and sighs. He doesn’t want Ahsoka too upset with him.  

\-- 

Kylo kneels next to Mistress’ spot on the sofa and rubs his chin. He’s clean shaven for her... just like she asked. He even put on some lotion to make sure his skin was as smooth as he could manage. He hears Chewie talking with Ahsoka in the hall and after they’re quiet a moment, he hears Mistress’ voice as well. She tells them she’s sorry for the full house but they’ll be happy since she’ll be gone for a week.  

What?  

He hears her come into the room and when she’s close enough, her hand goes to his head. He doesn’t smile though. She’s leaving? For a week? This is the first time he’s heard anything like this. Why hasn’t she told him? Where is she going? Why? Who’s going with her? Poe? Please lord, not Poe Dameron.  

“Kylo.” he looks up to her and sees a small smile on her lips. “Be good tonight.” 

“I will Mistress.” she runs her fingers through his hair then moves her hand down his cheek.  

“Good boy...” she praises. He can’t bring himself to smile though. Where is his Mistress going?  

Fifteen minutes later, Kylo isn’t allowed to dwell on that subject anymore. Paige is here. She immediately flings herself into Mistress’ arms and then kneels down next to Kylo. She smiles and he smiles back.  

“Hi.” she says.  

“Hi there. How are you?” he asks.  

“Good. Mommy said I could play with you.” he smiles again and looks to Mistress. She puts her hands on both of their heads and tussles their hair.  

“You may both play. But be good or there’ll be punishments all around.” she says with a wink. Paige just laughs and slips off a small silver backpack. She unzips it and hands Kylo a doll dressed in a floor-length dress.  

“That’s Polly. She’s my favorite but you can play with her.” she tells him.  

“Well thank you.” she takes out another doll with a pair of shorts and a t-shirt on and puts her backpack to the side. “What’s her name?” Kylo asks.  

“Samantha.” Kylo smiles at the child and plays along while she strings along a story about the two dolls getting lost at a dance party.  

After they’re playing for a while, Paige stops and looks up to Kylo. She tilts her head and he speaks.  

“What is it?” he asks.  

“Nothin’, just wondering who named you, Kylo. Mommy named me Paige but... do you have a mommy?” she asks. Kylo hesitates and gulps.  

“Um... I...” 

“Paige hon, that’s not polite.” Kylo looks up and sees Rose, watching them. 

“I just asked a question mommy.” 

“I know but-” 

“I named him.” Mistress buts in. Paige looks up to her and sighs.  

“Why did you name him?” she asks.  

“Because, it was a perk of having him as my friend. But like your mommy said... it’s not polite to ask those questions.” 

“Oh...” she turns to Kylo and smiles slightly. “I’m sorry...” Kylo shakes his head.  

“It’s okay...”  

“It’s alright baby, you didn’t know.” Mistress says.  

“Why... why did you name him Kylo then?” Paige asks.  

“Well, because I thought it suit him. It’s unique, just like him.” she says. “Why did your mommy call you Paige?” 

“I’m Paige because it was aunties name.” 

“That’s right. And mommy loved auntie Paige so much she knew you had to have the same name. Isn’t that right?” the little girl nods her head and Mistress smiles. “Good. Now that that’s settled...” she turns to the window and sighs. “Phas is here.” and she gets up from her seat. Kylo watches her go then turns back to Paige. She smiles and without skipping a beat, continues with her story.  

\-- 

Rey keeps her hand on Kylo’s head as she listens to Finn and Phas argue over some business contract. Phas wants it... but Finn is telling her to let it go. She wanted a night without business talk and that’s all it’s becoming. It's like she can’t get away from work. At least she’ll be able to get away next week. She looks down to Kylo and sees his eyes are closed. She drags her nails across his scalp and watches him shiver. He's not asleep, good. She’d be upset if she had to make herself cum tonight. That’s why she has him...  

“Rey what do you think?” she hears. She looks away from Kylo and sees Finn and Phasma looking at her.  

“Um... honestly. Finn, you know you’re not going to be able to persuade Phasma to listen to reason. And Phas... you know Finn would try and talk you out of it, so why did you even bring it up?” she asks. They both just continue to stare and she sighs. “Well?” the two look at each other and Phasma sips her martini. “Exactly. You both just like to argue, for some unknown reason.” 

“That’s weird.” says Paige. Rey smiles down at the girl and nods her head.  

“That it is my love. That it is.” she sighs and stands. “Well, no offense to you all but I am beat. Do you think we’ll be able to continue this some other time?” she asks.  

“Of course we can.” says Phas.  

“Next week?” asks Rose. 

“No, I’ll be gone until next Tuesday.” 

“Why?” asks Phasma. “Where are you heading?” 

“No where special. Just a small getaway to a spa.” 

“Oh, I’d love to go too.” she says.  

“I need some alone time before our busy season starts. I’m leaving tomorrow night.” 

“Will you bring me something?” asks Paige.  

“I promise.” says Rey. The little girl smiles and Rey watches as she begins to pick up her toys. “I’m sorry everyone. I just want to get a good night’s sleep.” 

“We understand.” says Finn.  

“Why didn’t you say anything when we spoke earlier?” asks Rose.  

“It was a last minute plan.” Rey says. “After I spoke with Poe this afternoon I just decided I needed to get away.” 

“With Poe?” asks Phasma.  

“No. Not with Poe. It’s just going to be me and Kylo.” she sees Kylo’s head perk up and she sighs. “Just hearing him talk about the next month’s plans that and father had... stressed me to no end. So... off I go.” Phas smiles and comes over to her with Armie and Jess in tow.  

“Make sure to have a mud bath for me.” 

“I will.” they kiss each other’s cheeks and hug. 

“Call when you get there. Don’t make me worry.”  

“I know.” Phasma let’s go of her and Rey smiles at Armitage and Jess. “Take care of her for me.” she tells them.  

“We will Miss. Rey.” says Jess. She turns to Paige and lifts her up into her arms. She kisses her cheek and Paige smiles.  

“Bye bye.” 

“Bye love.” and she sets her down. The little girl looks down to Kylo and smiles.  

“Bye Kylo.” he looks up. “Have fun at the spa.” 

“Okay. Bye.” and he waves. Rey smiles and goes over to Finn and Rose. She hugs them together and sighs. She lets them go and turns to Finn.  

“Please keep an eye on Poe. I... I don’t want him thinking he has free range while I’m gone.” 

“Of course. Though I’m just your contract man.” 

“Perhaps, but you’re my best friend and my right hand. So he better listen to you.” 

“Maybe you can message him that I’m in charge while you’re gone.”’ Rey smiles.  

“Good idea.” he kisses her cheek and takes Paige’s hand in his.  

“Do you want me to call if there’s a problem?” he asks.  

“Only if it’s an emergency with Paige. The business can survive a week.” 

“Alright. Talk soon.” and everyone heads to the door. Rey walks behind them and watches as they pile into their cars. She waves as Finn drives off and heads back inside. She locks the door behind her and puts her back to it. She looks down the hall and breathes a moment before going into the living room. She sees Kylo kneeling and smiles.  

“Upstairs.” she says. “I want some release before bed.” 

“Yes Mistress.” she hears. And he gets up. She watches him head up the stairs and turns to go to the kitchen. She walks in on Ahsoka doing dishes.  

“Hi.” Ahsoka turns around and smiles.  

“Do you need something Miss?” 

“No, not now.” she says. “But, would you mind packing two lunches for tomorrow.” 

“Of course. Anything particular?” 

“Um, no. Just make sure it will uphold a long car ride.” 

“Will do Miss. When are you leaving?” 

“Hopefully early. Would you mind telling Chewie to have the car ready around six?” 

“I can do that.” she says with a smile.  

“Thank you Ahsoka. Good night.” 

“Night Miss.” and Rey leaves the kitchen. She heads up the stairs and peeks inside the playroom before heading inside. She doesn’t speak to Kylo but slowly undresses as she walks. She walks to the dark wooden horse with the plush top and smiles. This will do.  

“Come here Kylo.” she hears him get up and he stands by her. “On your back. I'm going to strap you in.”  

“Yes Mistress.” he goes to take off his boxers but she stops him.  

“No... keep them on. This is about me tonight.” he just nods his head and gets onto the piece of furniture. She gets the leather straps in hand and begins to tie him down. Once his arms and legs are fastened she goes near his head. “Alright?” 

“Yes, Mistress.”  

“Good.” she slips her panties off and lets them drop to the floor. “I’m going to sit on your face and you’re going to eat me out like the good boy I know you are.” 

“I will Mistress. I am Mistress.” she lifts herself onto him and straddles his face. His tongue makes contact with her pussy lips and she moans.  

“Good boy...” and she lowers herself to his lips.  

\-- 

Kylo licks his lips and waits for Mistress to untie him. Once the straps are taken off him, he sits up and watches as she begins to dress. He thinks back to when she was talking about her leaving and sighs. She’s taking him with her...  

“Mistress?” she throws on her blouse and turns to him.  

“Yes?” 

“Why are you taking me?” he asks.  

“Well... you haven’t been out of the house yet and you’ve been good lately. Besides... I’d like some company.”  

“I’ve never been to a spa...” he mutters.  

“You’ll enjoy it. I’m sure. But then again... I'm mostly just taking you for sexual reasons.” he smiles.  

“I know Mistress.” she smiles back and comes closer to him. “You... you don’t want to take... Poe?” he asks.  

“No. I don’t. He makes me think of work and that’s what I'm going to the spa to forget.” 

“...what do I make you think of Mistress?” she pauses and sighs.  

“Lots of things.” and she turns away from him. She goes to the door and before she exits, she turns back to him and speaks. “We’re leaving around six. Be up and ready.” 

“Yes, Mistress. I will.” 

“Good... good night Kylo.” 

“Good night Mistress.” and he watches her leave the room. He stays seated on the weird piece of furniture for a moment and thinks.  

She wants to take him. He’s been good. She wants to be with him and only him. He smiles at the thought of her preferring him over Poe. She spends more time with him. She lives with him. She... she cares for him.  

He slips off the furniture and grabs his clothes. He dresses quickly and heads to him room. But, as he gets to the stairs, he hears Mistress call out to him. He turns toward her voice and sees her at her bedroom door.  

“Come here.” he does as he’s told and looks down at her.  

“Yes, Mistress?” 

“...what do I make you feel?” she asks. He doesn't answer right away but smiles.  

“Lots of things.” he repeats her words. His Mistress smiles and shakes her head.  

“To bed with you.” he nods his head and goes back to the stairs.  

It’s true... she makes him feel so much...  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr. adriannaxvi   
> (I am completely incompetent when it comes to links and code and all that so yup)


	10. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday! Have some feels!

Kylo kneels by Mistress’ seat by the couch and looks at the time. It’s about ten minutes to six and he’s completely ready to leave. Ahsoka helped him out by giving him a suitcase for his things and a pair of shoes. He never needed them before now... he never leaves the house. He waits for Mistress in silence and in a few minutes, he hears her talking. 

“Yes, I’m sure I’ll be fine. No, no thank you. I don’t need someone to take me. Well thank you Poe but I really don’t need anything. Yes... yes, I’ll be sure to have fun. Uh huh. Bye.” and he hears her walk up to him. He looks over and sees a pair of black tennis shoes. “Good morning Kylo.”

“Good morning Mistress.”

“All ready?”

“Yes, Mistress.” 

“Good. We’ll be leaving soon. Do you know where Ahsoka is?”

“I don’t Mistress.” and he watches her walk away. He takes a deep breath and waits for her again. This is the first time he’s going to be leaving. And... he’s going with her. She wants him with her. Only him... she could have taken Rose or Phasma... or Poe. But she wanted him. Kylo smiles at the thought of Poe being jealous of him. He’ll never have the kind of relationship he has with Mistress. She cares for him... she picked him... she’s not just spending time with him because her father wishes it or they work together. His Mistress wants him...

“Kylo.” he looks up and sees her standing at the entrance of the hall. “Come on, we’re leaving now.”

“Yes, Mistress.” he gets off his knees and follows her to the door. She opens it and walks out. But... he hesitates. He looks to the outside world and sighs. He hasn’t seen trees or birds without a window in front of them in so long. Even before he was with Mistress. The last time... was at the farm and... he got sick of the outside. Almost died because of it...

“Kylo.” he looks to see Mistress standing in front of a chic black car with a man he’s never seen. He's short, dark headed... “It’s alright.” he nods his head and takes the first step out of the house. “Shut the door behind you. Chewie already has our things in the car.”

“Yes, Mistress.” he does as he’s told and walks down the few steps to the gravel of the driveway. He watches as Mistress gets into the backseat of the car and the man shuts the door behind her. He nods his head to the opposite side of the car and Kylo goes around. He opens the door and slides in. The door is shut once he’s sat down and he goes to look out the window but they are tinted; almost black. He watches as the man gets into the driver’s seat and he turns to see Mistress tapping away at her phone. 

“Ready Miss?” asks the man. 

“Yes Mitaka. And some privacy if you don’t mind. I’m going to nap.”

“Yes, Miss.” and she pushes a button on the side of the door. A black window begins to close in-between them and the driver and once it’s all of the way shut, Mistress sighs. 

“I’m still tired. Just be on your best behavior Kylo.”

“I will Mistress.”

“The radio is there, just keep it low until I wake.”

“Yes Mistress.” she comes closer to him and lays herself down. Her head rests in his lap and he gulps. 

“Stay as still as you can. And if I sleep the whole way... so be it.”

“Of course Mistress. Sleep well.” and she shuts her eyes. Kylo sighs and watches as his Mistress falls asleep. 

Once he is sure she’s out cold, he lets his fingers glide across her cheek. He’s never seen her sleep before. He's always in his own room... maybe they'll sleep together at the spa. Perhaps in the same bed...

He smiles as he imagines laying next to her and rests his hand on her head. His Mistress...

\--

Rey takes a look around her and smiles as the bellhop comes up to her. 

“Pleasure to have you Miss. Kenobi. If you’d like to head inside?”

“Thank you.” she turns around and sees Kylo looking at her. “Come Kylo.” he walks around the car and goes to her. “Just stay close, very close”

“Yes, Mistress.” she looks at him a moment and sees his collar isn’t showing. She moves his shirt downwards a little and nods her head. 

“Keep it visible at all times.”

“Yes, Mistress.” she turns away from him. She walks from the car and to the front door of the spa entrance. A woman with a large smile and dark eyeliner greets her. 

“Welcome Miss. Kenobi. We’re quite happy to have you here once again.”

“Thank you. I’m happy to be here.” she leads her to the front desk and goes around it. 

“I’m Bazine, and I’ll be taking care of you this week.” she just smiles and the woman continues to speak. “We have your room ready. The master suite, as always. Would you like dinner tonight or are you dining out?”

“Dining in, all nights actually. I won’t be leaving the premises.”

“Of course, Miss. Kenobi.” she types a few things into the computer and smiles once more. “I’ll show you the way.”

“Thank you.” Rey follows her to the elevator and once the three of them are inside, she pushes the 4th floor button and they go up. She peeks up at Kylo and sees his eyes are on the floor. Good boy... 

“Is there any treatment you’d like right away Miss. Kenobi?” Bazine asks. 

“Yes. I’d like a seaweed wrap. Then later today I want a massage.”

“What kind Miss?” she asks. “Aromatherapy, trigger point, Swedish?”

“Hot stone, please.” 

“I’ll set that up for you.” 

The elevator door opens and Bazine walks out. She walks to a larger door and swipes the key-card next to it. She opens it and stands to the side. Rey enters with Kylo behind her and the woman follows. 

“Your baggage will be up shortly. And you may go down for your seaweed wrap at any time. Would you like an escort?”

“No thank you. I know the way.”

“Very well. Please just call if you need anything.”

“Thank you, I will.” Rey reaches into her purse and hands the woman a hundred-dollar bill.

“Thank you very much Miss.” and she leaves the room. Rey waits a moment then turns around to look at the room. They changed the wall color since the last time she was here. They were once a creamy white but now they’re seafoam. The furnishings are still black and there’s a large window behind a dining table for two. She sees Kylo watching her and she sighs. 

“You may watch TV, order something if you like.”

“Thank you, Mistress.” then there’s a knock on the door. Rey goes and opens it. There is the bellhop.

“Hello again Miss.” Rey steps aside and lets the man with the cart inside. He sets the bags on the floor and turns to her. “Would you like someone to put your things away?” he asks.

“No thank you. He can do it.” she says as she nods to Kylo. The bellhop smiles. 

“Alright then. I’ll leave you.”

“Thank you very much.” she hands him a hundred-dollar bill and his smile grows. 

“Thank you Miss.” and he leaves. Rey sighs and turns to Kylo once again.

“Put my things away. Everything will fit in the closet. The things in the smaller bag can go in the dresser. Oh, and there’s a room through that door. That’s where you’ll be sleeping.” she says as she points to the door to the left of her. 

“Okay Mistress.” she goes up to him and smiles. 

“My wrap should take at least an hour.” he nods. “When I get back... we’ll use what you put in the dresser.” she winks and Kylo smiles. 

“Okay, Mistress. Have a nice time.” 

“Don’t worry, I will.” and she heads to the door. 

\--

Kylo rubs the soothing cream over the welts on his ass and sighs as Mistress comes near. 

“Was I too rough on you?” she asks. 

“No, Mistress.”

“Good. Because I plan on using you all week long.”

“Just like at home.” he answers. 

“Exactly.” she pats his chest and he licks his lips. He watches her naked behind walk away from him and wishes she would stay naked. But the thought it stripped from his mind as she slips on her underwear. She wraps a white robe around her and walks to the door of his room. “I’m quite hungry now. You?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Good, I’ll order.” she leaves his room and comes back with a tablet. He watches as her finger moves over the screen. “What would you like Kylo?” she asks. “Steak... seafood... salad...”

“I’ll just have what you are Mistress.”

“No, have what you want. This is your getaway as well. Tomorrow you can have a treatment if you like.”

“Oh... alright Mistress.” she hands him the tablet. 

“Push the order button on what you’d like to have. I’m going to check what’s on the television.”

“Thank you, Mistress.” and he watches as she goes. He looks to the tablet and is overwhelmed by the choices. He finally decides on a steak and potatoes with a chocolate lava cake for dessert. He sees Mistress has ordered a sundae for her so... he thinks it will be fine. He goes into the larger room and sees Mistress sat on the couch. She flips through the channels and he goes to hand her the tablet. 

“Just push the finalize order icon and set it by the bed.”

“Okay, Mistress.” he does as she says and goes to her side. He kneels down by her feet and smiles when her hand goes to his head. 

“Good boy.” she praises. He shuts his eyes and rests his head on her knee. They stay like this for a few minutes but then... “Kylo?”

“Yes, Mistress?”

“...I think I’d like to know your story now.”

“...my story Mistress?” he asks. 

“Yes... where you came from... where you’ve been...” Kylo sighs. 

“You shouldn’t worry about me Mistress... you should be relaxing.”

“I know... but I’d like to know... and we won’t have any interruptions. Well, after our dinner has arrived.”

“...are you sure Mistress?” he asks. “It’s... it’s not a happy story.”

“I want to know you more...”

“...why?” he asks. “It doesn’t matter...”

“It does though. You matter to me...” he smiles at that. He matters... to her...

“Okay.”

“After we eat then?”

“Sure, Mistress.” she runs her fingers through his hair and he sighs. It’s not a happy story... at all...

\--

Kylo eats his cake as slowly as he can so it will be longer until he has to tell Mistress about himself. He wishes he wouldn’t have to, he doesn’t want to think of where he’s been. He doesn’t have any good memories before Mistress. But she wants to know... and he wants to please her, so... he’ll do it. He’ll go back into his memories and let her see. He looks up to see her watching him. She smiles and puts down her spoon. 

“Ready?” she asks. He looks down and sees his cake is gone. 

“...yes Mistress.” she gets up from her seat and heads over to the couch. He watches her a moment, takes a breath and goes over to her. He goes to kneel but she stops him. 

“No, sit on the couch. If we’re going to talk... I want to see your face.”

“...okay Mistress.” he goes beside her and pauses a moment before he sits. It’s strange... first he sat with her at the table... and now on the couch... “Where do you want me to start Mistress?” he asks. 

“From the beginning. What’s your first memory?” he looks away from her face and sighs. 

“Um... I don’t remember much before... I was bought the first time. When I was at the first house...”

“Where was that then? How old were you?”

“...in my late teens. I don’t remember what age though.” he says. “I was bought by a doctor and his wife. I watched their kids; a boy and a girl. Iris and Collin.” he smiles at the thought. “They were good kids... really playful.”

“Why did you leave there?” she asks. 

“...the mother got attached to me. She kissed me one night and the husband found out. One of the kids told him and the next day I was gone.”

“How long were you there?”

“A few months, maybe a year? I don’t remember really...”

“Where next?”

“I didn’t leave the cages for a long time after that. Then I was bought by a lady who owned a brothel.” he says. “I was used for some of her high-end clients. All women. Then one day I refused to entertain this one lady. She... liked to cut me with a knife she kept in her purse. And when I said no... the owner hit me and I was picked up that night.” he licks his lips. “I still have a couple scars... mostly on my thighs...” he puts his hand to his jeans and rubs. “Luckily I don’t scar that easily...” 

“I never noticed...” he looks to her and shakes his head. “Can I see?” he hesitates and nods. He stands up and undoes his jeans. He lowers them so his thighs are showing and Mistress gets closer to him. He looks down and points to a few scars. 

“Here... here... and here...” she runs her fingers over the small scars and shuts her eyes. 

“I’m so sorry Kylo...”

“It’s okay Mistress... I’m alright.” she backs up and he brings up his pants. He sits back down on the couch and his Mistress crosses her legs. 

“What then?”

“Then... I was brought by a man who used me for general labor. I worked in the gardens and stuff like that. I wasn’t very good apparently because I wasn’t there long.” he says. “I was in and out of a few more places, labor mostly for years. And after I was in the cages for a long time... I worked on a farm.”

“A farm?”

“Yeah... with one other guy. We weren’t allowed to speak to each other so I don’t know his name.” he says. “Um... that was the most recent place I was... before you. He had us sleep outside... even in cold. I’m surprised I didn’t die the first winter...”

“Why were you brought back?” she asks. 

“...a cow was pregnant. And... we lost the baby and the mother. The baby was turned wrong and... we couldn’t help it. So they died...’

“Kylo...”

“It was really bad... I don’t remember crying any other time besides then...” he whispers. “Everything else I could handle... but...” he trails off and he feels Mistress’ hand go to his thigh. She rubs and he closes his eyes. He doesn’t like to think about it... it always upsets him... 

“Oh Kylo...” and she comes even closer. She wraps her arms around him and he lets himself hug her back. He puts his face to her neck and breathes in the scent of her vanilla lotion. “I’m so sorry...” she whispers. “I’m so, so sorry...”

“It’s okay...” he whispers back. “I’m okay...” he feels her arms loosen so he holds her tighter. He doesn’t want her to let go... she’s never held him this way...

He feels her hands rub his back and he sighs. 

“I’m never going to let you go...” Kylo smiles at the words... he hopes she never does... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr and twitter!  
> adriannaxvi


	11. Judgement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I haven't updated this in a while huh...  
> I'm so sorry...  
> Hopefully my muse is going to stay this time.

Rey watches as Kylo rubs her feet and sighs. She could have paid someone to do this but... she wanted him to do it. She wanted to have more alone time with him so they came back up to the room and got comfortable. He keeps his eyes on his work and Rey sighs. He told her so much about himself yesterday. And... she feels like she should do the same. But... how would she even bring it up. Bring what up, is more like it. She could tell him about father... about mother... about her childhood with Finn. But... she doesn’t want to upset him with her happy life. It would seem like she’s bragging about it and making fun of his... unknown background. 

So... what could she tell him?

She thinks about it for a while and after he’s done rubbing her feet... she decides. 

“Kylo.” he looks up at her and smiles. 

“Yes, Mistress?”

“...I want to talk some more.”

“About?” he asks. 

“...about nothing... everything. You told me so much and... I want to tell you something too.”

“Oh... okay Mistress. If you want to.”

“I do...” he nods. “Um... up with me.” he gets off his knees and sits on the edge of the bed. “So... you’re my... forth submissive. Each I have... bought, so... I didn’t have to go out and get rejected.”

“No one would reject you, Mistress.” she smiles and sighs. 

“I have been... it happens to everyone. But... I knew what I wanted and... got it myself. So... I have you.”

“Who... was the first?” he asks. 

“A man named Bane... then one named Orson... and then Bodhi was my last. Well... before you.” 

“Why... did you get rid of them?” he asks. 

“Because... they weren’t what I wanted. Not really. And some didn’t like what I did to them...”

“But... you bought them...”

“I did but... I... still wanted them to be... somewhat okay with what I was doing.”

“...like me?” he asks. Rey smiles and nods. 

“Yes, like you Kylo.” he smiles back. “And... you... you’re different.”

“How so?” he asks. 

“...well...” she hesitates. She wants to say that she hasn’t felt this way before, that she cares for him and she didn’t really care for the others but... she shouldn’t... “You just are...” she answers. “You let mem do as I want... but... tell me when it’s too much. You... take care of me. In a way.”

“... do I?” he asks. 

“You do, Kylo... and I thank you for that.” she leans over and gently kisses his cheek. “Never change...”

“If you don’t want me to Mistress...” he says. 

“...well... we’ll see.” and she lays her head on his shoulder.

\--

Rey watched as Kylo pulls his boxer shorts off and throws on his black robe. He turns to her and a slight smile goes across his face. 

“What now Mistress?” he asks. 

“Now... we’re going down for an herbal bath and a trip to the sauna.” she tells him. “I just want a nice relaxing day, and that’ll be an excellent start.” he nods. 

“Okay Mistress.” Rey smiles and goes over to him. She looks at the silver collar around his neck and puts her finger through the O-ring. She pulls him downward and sighs. 

“You are not allowed to speak unless it is with me. You do not look at anyone but me. Is that clear Kylo?” she asks. 

“Crystal Mistress.” she smiles. 

"Be good... and I’ll let you fuck me.” she can see his Adam’s apple bob so she leans up, and takes the skin into her mouth. She gently bites and he gasps. “Can you be good Kylo?” she asks against his skin.

“Y-yes Mistress.” she licks up the lump in his throat and pulls away. 

“Off we go then.” and she heads to the door. She leads Kylo to the elevator and they head down to the spa area. Rey stops when she sees Bazine and smiles as she comes up to her. 

“Hello Miss. Kenobi, ready for your herbal bath?”

“I am.” Bazine looks behind her to Kylo and smiles. 

“Excellent. Um... Miss, where would you like your... um...” she stutters. 

“My pet,” Rey finishes. “...will be beside me. I’m quite attached.”

“Sounds fine miss. If you would wait here one moment.” Rey nods and watches as Bazine walks away. After a few minutes she returns. “Baths are ready now miss. If you’d follow me?” and Bazine leads them to the tubs. They go behind a large white curtain and Bazine begins to explain where to go after they’re done with the baths. “The sauna is right through that door miss. Is there something special you’d like for lunch?” she asks. 

“No, whatever the chef prepares will be fine. Two for my room.”

“Of course, miss.” and Bazine walks away. Rey turns to Kylo and sees his eyes are still lowered. 

“Shut the curtain.” he does as she says and goes back to her. “Get in. Relax.”

“Thank you, Mistress.” and he unties his robe and slips out of it. Rey does the same and lowers herself into the water. She moans as the heat envelops her and she lets herself watch as Kylo gets into his own tub. He lays his head back and turns to her. He smiles and she turns away from him. She closes her eyes and lets herself become calm. 

\--

Rey steps out of the bath and lets Kylo help her into her robe. She opens the curtain and makes her way to the sauna. She goes to open it but Kylo takes the handle first. He opens the door and she walks through. 

“Thank you.” and he shuts the door behind them. She takes a seat and nods the opposite side of the room. Kylo takes the hint and sits across from her. Rey closes her eyes, takes a large breath and lays her head back against the wall. But she can’t get comfortable. She throws off her robe and puts it behind her head. She shuts her eyes once more and sighs. After a few minutes, the hairs on the back of her neck are standing up. It makes her shiver. She opens her eyes and sees Kylo’s own eyes planted on her. “Kylo, relax.” she tells him. He only nods and she moves her gaze lower. His hands are over his mid-section. “Kylo...” she looks back to his eyes and sighs. They're wide and darker than normal... he’s hot. And not from the sauna. She gets off the bench and goes over to him. “Move your hands.” she tells him. He hesitates, but does so. She can see his erection trying to break free from the black robe. “What made you so turned on?” she asks him. 

“You, Mistress.”

“Just me? Not Bazine or-”

“No.” he answers quickly. “Just you, only you.” she smiles and takes his face in hand. She lifts up and stares into his eyes. 

“You’ve been good... so I suppose you can fuck me.” she says. “Spread your legs.” he does and she straddles him. She unties his robe, throws it open and almost laughs when his cock presses against her skin. She runs her fingernail over the tip, through the precum and lifts it upward. She puts it between his lips and he laps at it with his tongue. “Hurry.” she takes his cock in hand and lowers herself onto him. She bites her cheek as he fills her and smiles when he doesn’t move his hands from the bench. He knows better than to touch her without permission. She begins to move herself up and down his length and she can see his fingers twitching. She looks down at his pouty lips and licks her own. “Mouth, tit.” she says. He immediately takes a nipple into his mouth and sucks. She groans as his tongue rounds over her nipple and his teeth gently graze over it. She quickens her pace just enough so she’s bouncing and takes a fist full of hair into her hand. She pulls hard and he groans, making a vibration surge through her chest. She pulls harder on his hair, making him let go of her breast. “Do you want to touch me Kylo?” she asks. 

“Yes, Mistress. Please, Mistress.”

“How badly do you want to touch me?” she asks. 

“I want to touch you more than anything, Mistress.” he says. 

“Go ahead.” and his hands go to her hips. His nails dig into her skin and she gasps. His hips begin to move with hers and soon they’re moving in unison. She can feel her orgasm rising in the pit of her stomach so she moves one of her hands to her clit. She begins to circle the small nub and her breath catches in her throat. Kylo’s eyes shoot to hers and she moves her fingers quicker. She pants with every stroke and she can feel his legs stiffen under her own. “Do you want to come slave?” she asks. 

“Yes, Mistress.” he answers. “Please, Mistress.” 

“With me or not at all.”

“...Mistress?”

“With me or not at all.” she says again. His fingers dig deeper into her thighs and he begins to pound into her. She gasps as he takes control and she feels his hot breath across her chest. Wait... no. He can’t...

One of his hands goes under her thigh and he lifts her upward. 

“Kylo!” she gasps. He quickly lays her down onto the bench and goes over her. He pushes into her again and she shuts her eyes. She instinctively wraps her legs around his waist and puts her hands around him. She digs her nails into his back and moans with every thrust. She shouldn’t... she can’t let him...

But she is. 

His thumb goes to her clit and she cries out as he touches her just how she likes. Her chest begins to heave and her back arches. She wants to cry out his name, to yell it, but she stops herself. She bites her cheek so hard, blood seeps onto her tongue and she lets go. She comes as quietly as she can and hears him grunt above her. She keeps her eyes shut and removes her hands from his body. She puts her hands to her chest and lets out a ragged breath. 

“Thank you, Mistress.” she hears. And she feels Kylo’s body lay on top of hers. She keeps her eyes shut and focuses on her breathing... not her lapse in judgement. 

\--

Kylo keeps his eyes to himself as Mistress changes from her robe into her pajamas. Once he hears footsteps, he looks up to see her walking around the room wearing her white satin nightgown. She goes over to her bed, takes a seat and he hears her call his name. 

“Kylo, come here.” he goes down to his knees next to the bed and looks at the carpet. “How was today for you?” she asks. 

“Good, Mistress. Thank you for letting me accompany you.”

“You are very welcome.” he feels her hand go to his hair and he closes his eyes as she begins to run her fingers through it. “Kylo...”

“Yes, Mistress?”

“...I think I need to put you back in your place?”

“...what do you mean Mistress?” he asks. 

“What I mean is that you got a little carried away today. You took charge at the sauna and even though...” she stops. “...that can’t happen again.”

“Okay, Mistress. I’m sorry.”

“Undress and go to your bed, lay face down. Legs under you.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Kylo gets off his knees and heads through the door to his current bedroom. He does as his Mistress said and goes into the position she wants. He looks to the door and wait for her to come through it. But she does not enter right away. He can hear her moving around the other room, so perhaps she’s gathering the things she wants to use on him. Kylo waits in the same position for a while then... he sees her walk through the door. He quickly closes his eyes and listens to her feet pat against the hardwood. 

“Tell me Kylo... do you think you can take this?” he opens his eyes and sees a white dildo in front of his face. 

“Um...”

“I’ve been training your ass for a while now... so I think you can.” she says. “It’s not large or anything. It’s normal size; adequate.” he looks at the fake penis and sighs. 

“If you think so Mistress...”

“I do. And... I think we both need a reminder of who’s boss around here.” she wants to fuck him... because he took charge earlier. Because he got carried away... “Don’t you think?”

“...I know you’re the boss, Mistress. I... I’m sorry I got carried away.”

“It’s not all your fault... it’s mine too.” and he looks more to the side of him. And what he sees... shocks and... intrigues him. The white dildo is connected to his Mistress. She’s wearing the white, gold trimmed strap-on that she showed him before. Her nightgown is still on and her hair is thrown up into a bun. She smiles down at him and puts her hand to the dildo. She moves her hand like she’s stroking a real cock and Kylo sighs. “I’m sure you’ll take it just fine. I’ll be gentle... for now.” and she leaves his line of sight. His breathing quickens and he feels the bed lower as she gets on it with him. He feels her hand caress his thigh and he closes his eyes. “Just relax... I’ll lube you up nice and make sure you’re ready.”

“...okay, Mistress.

“If it’s too much... tell me to stop and I will. Even though I’m trying to prove a point... I want you comfortable Kylo.”

“Thank you, Mistress.” he says. But... he knows he won’t. He wants to please her. And if this is what it takes to please her... he will. He wants to be the best pet he can be. Not like the others she had... the ones who didn’t make the cut. He wants to make sure he’s her last pet... her only.... 

“Okay... this is just lube.” and he feels it drip down his crack and to his asshole. He shivers at the coolness of it and shuts his eyes tighter as he feels his Mistress press her finger at his opening. She eases one finger inside and then moves it slowly, to calm him. “Good boy...” he sighs at the praise and the second finger goes inside. He groans at the tightness and more lube is added. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you there.” 

“...okay, Mistress.” she presses another finger and he tenses. 

“It’s okay...” she soothes him. He takes a deep breath and three fingers press inside him. He groans at the full feeling and hears his Mistress sigh. “Okay... I’m going to put a plug in to help a moment. Then we’ll start.” Kylo just nods his head and her fingers leave him. He feels her shift in place then a silicone plug is inserted. He’s familiar with this feeling... the plug is larger than what he’s used to but it’s not painful. “I’m going to wash up. Just stay like this.”

“I will, Mistress.” and he feels her get off the bed. He listens to her leave the room and he keeps his eyes shut. He can do this... he knows he can. It’s for her, for his Mistress. 

He lays there a few moments then he hears her come back to him. 

“Okay... so to help me... I need you to stay still.” he hears. “And keep your hands to your sides.”

“Yes, Mistress.” she gets back onto the bed and he shivers as her hands touch his thighs. 

“I’m going to take the plug out now... then I’m going to fuck you.”

“...okay.” he whispers. He feels the plug leave him and before he can adjust... something bigger pushes into him. He gasps and he feels her hands tighten. He grips into the grey sheets and he feels his Mistress push deeper inside of him. He shuts his eyes tighter and tighter and pushes his face into the pillow. Fuck... that hurts. He lets out a large breath and hears his Mistress speak. 

“Okay?” she asks. 

“Y-yes, Mistress.”

“Are you sure Kylo?”

“Y-y-yes... please...” the dildo presses into him and then she stops moving. 

“I’ll let you get used to it a moment.” her hands rub his thighs and lower to the v in his lower stomach. He sighs at her touch and he looses his grip on the sheets. “Better?” she asks. 

“Yes...” 

“Good.” he feels more lube drip onto him and then... a vibration. He jolts and hears her sigh. “That’s mostly for me. But... it should help you along as well. You like when I use a vibe on you.”

“I do...” and he feels the dildo move out, just slightly. He gasps and she pushes back inside. He wants to lay flat on the bed but he doesn’t want to disappoint Mistress, so... he stays how he is and grips onto the sheets. He vibration stays steady and his Mistress pulls back and pushes in again. He grunts as the dildo stretches him and breathes into the pillow. 

“Here... this will help.” and all of a sudden, he feels her grab onto his cock. He jolts at the assault and she moves her hand up and down his length. “You can do this... just don’t cum.”

“...can... can you Mistress?”

“Can I what?”

“...can you... touch me?”

“You want me to jack you off, while I fuck you?” she asks. 

“...y-yes.”

“Hmm, someone's in a mood today.”

“Please Mistress? I'll... I'll do whatever you want.”

“Oh, I know you will. You always do...” and her hand continues to stimulate him. He shuts his eyes tighter and hears her sigh. “Fine... food thing I’m in a good mood…” and she pulls out of him and quickly pushes back in. He gasps at the sensation of her hand and fake cock fucking him and presses his face into the pillow. He's not sure if he finds pleasure from it just yet... but he knows his Mistress is. She wanted this... him this way. So, he’ll take it. He'll take whatever she’ll give him...“Good boy...” she whispers. And the vibration turns up. Kylo moans as the vibration runs through his ass and the dildo pushes even deeper inside him. Pressing into something that makes his hips move against his Mistress’. “Like that?” She asks. 

“Ye-yes…”

“That’s your prostrate… it’s kinda like a g-spot for men.” And the dildo hits it again. He moans into the pillow and feels his Mistress tighten her grip on his cock. “Keep still...” he does as she says but once she hits the same spot... he moves his hips. Mistress slaps his thigh with her hand and he jolts. 

“S-sorry Mistress.”

“Keep still... or I’ll have to stop.”

“Please... please no...” and she continues to move. Her fake cock slams into him, her hand helps him along... it’s overwhelming. Kylo keeps his face planted in the pillow and keeps as still as he can. His hips quiver as the dildo hits his prostrate but otherwise... he keeps a level head. He... he still doesn’t know if he’s allowed to come... which is bad because it’s coming on... and quick. “Mistress?”

 “Yes?” she asks slightly out of breath. 

“Can... can I come?”

“You want to come Kylo?”

“Yes, yes please Mistress.” 

“Hmm... I don’t know... I’m supposed to reaffirming my dominance.”

“You are!” he yells into the pillow. “I’m yours. All yours. I’m your pet, your slave... you’re in charge!”

“That I am...” he hears. “...go ahead, come for me.” and she quickens the pace of her hips. Kylo moans into the pillow and lets himself get carried away by the feelings overtaking him. He can come. She said he could come. So... he does. He lets himself go and comes onto the bed sheets. He stills but still feel the vibration inside of his ass. And... Mistress is still pushing inside of him. He lays there and feels her hand move from his cock. It goes back to his thigh and squeezes. He closes his eyes and feels the aftershocks as his Mistress finds her own orgasm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or twitter  
> adriannaxvi  
> Curious Cat if you have questions  
> AdriannaXVI


	12. His and Hers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm Adrianna and I'm super bad at updating! 😂  
> I'm sorry I've been lacking on updating the past few weeks, my head is just... not working how it should.   
> Hopefully it'll get better soon.   
> Anyway, this chapter is a little... meh but it's a beginning to something fun ;)

 

Kylo grimaces at the sight of the house as the car pulls into the driveway. It was so nice at the spa... Mistress confided in him... she... loved him there...

He looks over at her and sees her typing away at her phone. He scoots over to the middle seat and lays his head on her shoulder but before he can close his eyes, she speaks. 

“Stop,  Kylo .” he removes his head from her and frowns. “Get out and take in your things. I'll be back later tonight.”

“You... you’re not coming in?” he asks.

“No, I need to take care of a few things first. I’ll be dining out too, so eat whenever you feel like it.” and the car stops. She doesn't look at him and he pauses. “Get out  Kylo .”

“But... Mistress...”

“I said, out. Don’t make me repeat myself again.” she says in a stern voice.  Kylo  nods and gets out of the car. But before he shuts the door, he looks in at her. 

“I... please hurry home, Mistress.” she doesn’t look to him still and he sighs as he shuts the door. He grabs his bag from Mitaka and heads to the front steps. And before he can turn around, he hears the car pull away. He doesn’t bother after that and he heads inside. 

He looks around the entryway and makes his way to his room. Once his things are put away and he’s sat on his own bed... he lets his head fall into his hands. What did he do wrong? He... he pleased her in every way he could while they were at the spa. But... she felt so cold on the way home...

She did not let him rest his head on her thigh or talk much...

He wonders how he screwed up and how he can fix it when she gets home. 

\--

Kylo  keeps his head lowered as the front door opens. He watches as Mistress’ heels pass by and the door shuts. 

“What are you doing up?” he hears. “It’s late.” 

“I wanted to wait for you.” he answers. 

“No need. I'm going right to bed.” and he hears her walk away from him. He quickly gets off his knees and follows the sound of her heels. He watches as she heads up the stairs and he  sighs . 

“Mistress please.” she turns to him and finally, looks at him. 

“What?”

“What did I do?” he asks. “What did I do to make you so cold?” she just looks at him and he continues. “I’m sorry, for whatever I did. Just please tell me how I can fix it.” she walks down a couple steps and sighs. 

“It’s not you  Kylo . Don’t worry about a thing.” and she smiles... but not the kind he’s used to. “Just go to bed.” he shakes his head. 

“No... not until I fix this...”

“There’s nothing to fix. Now go to bed.” and she heads up the stairs. And instead of doing what she says, he follows after her. He goes up the stairs and catches up with her as she opens her bedroom door. She turns around and looks up at him. “Ky-”

“Please... let me do something.” he says. “Or I’ll go mad.” 

“ Kylo . It’s not you.” she says again. 

“Then what is it?” he asks. 

“Poe is coming to dinner tomorrow. He’ll most likely be spending the night.”  Kylo’s  eyes widen and he just stares at his Mistress. “It’s not ideal but... I don’t exactly have a choice now.”

“W-why?” he asks. “I... you... you don’t want him.”

“No, I don’t. But I need to learn to.”

“Is this... because I took control at the spa?” he asks. “Because I’m sorry. I said sorry, you taught me a lesson. You showed me whose boss... I know it’s you, Mistress.” 

“This has nothing to do with you.” she says. 

“But...”

“...father needs me to take over the business soon and he is insistent on me having a husband before he hands it over.” she says. “Poe is the best candidate... I could do worse.”

“But you don’t want him... you don’t.”

“You’re right... I want you.” she says. “But... I can’t have you... not in that way.” 

“You-” she puts up her hand and sighs. 

“Enough. I don’t want to talk about this anymore. I just... want to go to sleep.” and she takes a step toward her door. “ Kylo .”

“Yes, Mistress?”

“Come here.” and she goes into her room. He hesitates but goes in with her. She closes the door behind him and goes to the bedside. “Lay down.”

“But-”

“I said, lay down. I don’t want to sleep alone tonight.” he nods his head and takes a seat on the bed. He runs his hand over the rose-colored sheets and watches as she undresses. Soon, she’s in a matching pajama set and switching off the lights. She gets under the covers and he slides under with her. He lays his head on one of the pillows and she does the same. “Thank you.”

“No... thank you Mistress.” he allows himself to touch her waist and he can almost see a smile through the darkness. He leans in a little closer and sighs. “Mistress?”

“Yes?”

“...nothing.” he answers. “It’s nothing...” he watches her face and smiles. He wants to tell her it’ll be alright. That... he’s not going anywhere. That no matter who she’s forced to marry... he’ll be here, with her, always. 

\--

Rey wakes up before her alarm and can’t help but smile at the sight before her eyes.  Kylo  is there... laying on his back, arms thrown above his head, fast asleep. She rubs the sleep from her eyes and fixes her pillow a little before looking back at his face. He looks way too large to be in her bed. She looks down and sees his feet are slightly hanging over the edge. She’ll have to buy-

No. There's not need... Poe is going to be sharing her bed... not  Kylo . She frowns at the thought and shuts her eyes. Father was adamant last night, without a husband... a good husband with standing... she doesn’t get the company. Something about tradition and yadda  yadda . So... Poe it is. She’d rather...

She opens her eyes and smiles to herself. 

Kylo ... 

She’d rather have  Kylo ...

\--

Rey sits at the dining table and smiles down at  Kylo . His head is already rested on her thigh, kneeling beside her. She runs her fingers through his hair once and looks to Poe to next to her. 

“I hope you like steak.” she says. Poe nods. 

“I do enjoy a good cow.” she smiles and thanks Ahsoka as she brings in their plates. “So, Miss... Rey. Why the sudden invitation?”

“I... I have rethought a few things Mr.  Dameron .”

“Oh?”

“I... I hope to become more acquainted with you.” she feels  Kylo  tense under her touch and she tries to soothe him with her fingers. “If you still-”

“Of course.” he answers. “But, why?” he asks. 

“...it’s business.” 

“I see... business. But... hopefully one day... it’ll be more than that.”

“...maybe.” she looks down at  Kylo  and sighs. Take the plunge... “Would you like to stay for a night cap?” she asks.  Kylo’s  grasp tightens on her leg and Poe nods. 

“I’d love to.” and he cuts into his steak. Rey looks at her untouched food and keeps her hand on  Kylo’s  head. 

She... she has to do this...

\--

Kylo  watches as his Mistress and Poe head up the stairs. He wants to run up, throw her into his arms and keep her away from him. But... he can’t. Earlier she said to be good... and that wouldn’t be good...

Before Poe and Mistress get out of sight Poe turns around and smiles down at  Kylo  before waving his hand. 

No.

No.

No!

Kylo  follows after them and gets there just in time to see the door shut behind them.  Kylo  goes to it and puts his hand on the door. He shuts his eyes and breathes. 

It’ll be alright... she’ll... she’ll come to her senses and kick him out. She’ll return to him...

He slides down the door and leans his head against it. She doesn’t want him... she doesn’t want Poe... she wants him...

Kylo  stays by the door and waits for morning... it can’t be too hard to wait up. But before he can think of how to sleep on the floor. He hears something from inside Mistress’ room. He backs away from the door slightly and it opens. He looks up and sees Mistress. 

“ Kylo ?” he just looks up at her and she sighs. “I was going to come get you anyway... but... why are you here?” she asks. 

“...I... I couldn’t... please... please don’t...” she closes the door a moment and kneels down so they’re eye to eye. 

“...I need you to do something for me.”

“Anything...” he answers. 

“Go to the playroom, undress and wait. Poe is going to watch us play.”

“...but.”

“No buts. He... needs to know what I need.”

“He’s... he’s going to watch us?”

“Yes. We won’t have sex though.”

“...he doesn’t know what to do.” he says. 

“No, he doesn’t. So, I need you to show him what a good boy you are. Maybe he’ll learn something.”  Kylo  nods his head and Mistress stands up. She smiles and sighs. “Okay, go, do as I  said .”

“Okay Mistress.”  Kylo  gets off the floor and heads down the hall to the playroom. He goes inside, undresses and kneels by the bed. He looks down at the floor and sighs. 

He’ll show him what Mistress needs... that he’s the only one who can please Mistress. That... she’s his... and only his... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI


	13. Lover Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm Adrianna and it's totally been a month since I've updated this. Super sorry!   
> But... here I am to... give you a little smut and... break your heart maybe?

Rey watches as Poe climbs off her bed and comes closer to her. He smiles gently but she can see the anger in his eyes. She understands but at the same time, he’s known what she wants, what she likes, so what she doesn't understand is his thought of her wanting something else. She leads him across the hallway and into the playroom, where she see Kylo kneeling near the bed, just how he’s supposed to. She goes to him, runs her hand through his hair and takes a seat on the bed. 

“Poe, make yourself at home.  Kylo , here.” Poe looks around and takes a seat on the divan while  Kylo crawls over to her. Keeping his head down, he puts his forehead to her bare leg. “Good boy.” she whispers. “Now, why don’t we show our guest how we do things?”

“Whatever you say, Mistress.”

“Good. Lay down, legs spread, arms above your head.”  Kylo does as she says and climbs onto the bed. He gets into the position and lays his head, so he’s facing her. She turns away from him a moment and turns to Poe. “I’m going to tie him down.” she tells him. “Then, I’ll spank him.”

“Why?” asks Poe.

“Because I feel like it.” she goes to the side and grabs a couple lengths of ropes. “Besides, I’m sure  Kylo won’t object. Will you?” she asks. 

“No, Mistress.” she smiles down at him and begins to tie his wrists together and to the bed. Once he’s connected with the bed, she moves down to his legs and runs her hands over his feet and ankles. 

“Will you move if I let this end be free?” she asks. 

“No, Mistress. I will not move.”

“Good boy.” she goes and grabs a paddle from a drawer and returns to his side. “Ten hits. If you take them well...” she walks up to his head, bends down and runs her fingers down his spine as she whispers. “I’ll let you lick my pussy till I cum.” she watches as he shivers and nods his head. 

“I’ll be  good , Mistress.” he answers quickly.

“I thought as much.” and she goes back down to his lower half. She turns to Poe and sighs before slapping the paddle onto  Kylo’s still covered ass. She didn’t want him to be naked, not in front of anyone else, even Poe. That would be a little much. 

He groans and jolts as she hits him again and again, but  overall he stays still and quiet.  Soon, all ten hits are done with and she rubs him through his underwear. 

“Good boy. Now...” she slips off her panties and climbs onto the bed. She turns to Poe and sighs. “He was good, so he gets a reward.” she looks down at  Kylo and smiles. “What is your reward slave?” she asks. 

“I get to lick my Mistress’ pussy until she cums.” 

“That’s correct.” and she straddles his face. She does not lower her pussy to his mouth just yet and watches as he licks his lips. “Such a good boy...” and she puts her pussy to his mouth. His tongue quickly darts out and laps at her opening. Rey sighs as his tongue goes to work and slightly moves her hips. She knows how this will go, he will tease her almost... then go to her clit and keep his tongue there until she orgasms. If he had his hands  free he would keep her hips still but not tonight... she wants Poe to see how he is meant to behave. How she wants him to behave. And... maybe... he will leave her alone... 

Kylo’s tongue moves to her clit and Rey gasps. She rocks her hips to his pace and she hears him groan under her. He does enjoy this... maybe as much as she does. She lowers herself more and moans as he flattens his tongue slightly, and then...she feels hands on her. She opens her eyes and sees Poe. She flinches as his hands go along her body and she gets off Kylo. He groans and she sighs. 

“What are you doing?” she asks. 

“I thought you’d like to be touched.”

“No, if I wanted to be  touched he would have freed hands. All I wanted was his tongue.”

“Oh... then... what do you want me to do?” Poe asks. 

“I don’t want you to do anything besides watch. If you can do as Kylo does-”

“I don’t want to be that kind of man.” he says. “I’m not like that and if you think-”

“If you want me... this is how it is going to be. I don’t want any other kind of relationship.”

“Rey...”

“I’m sorry... I just don’t...”

“I don’t think I can do that...”’

“Then this isn’t going to work...”

“No... no it’s not.” and he gets off the bed. Rey watches as he exits the playroom then looks down to Kylo. She quickly unties his hands and sighs as he sits up. 

“Can I...”

“No.... not until he leaves...” she says. He nods his head and Rey listens to Poe muttering under his breath ad he leaves. Once she hears the front door slam shut, she sighs. “Good riddance...”

“But now... your father...”

“I know... but... I’ll think of something...” she feels  Kylo’s hand on her thigh and she smiles. “I want you... and nothing is going to take you from me...” she turns back to him and puts her hands on his shoulders. “Now lay back... you have  work to finish.”

Kylo does as he’s told and lays back. He watches as Mistress straddles his face again and he stares up at her perfect pussy. He doesn’t move his hands but when she lowers herself onto his lips, he can’t help himself. He puts his hands to her hips and presses her down. He savors the sound of her gasp and he begins with her clit. She’s already wet... waiting... wanting, so he knows what she needs. He laps at her clit, around it, teasing it before he sucks it into his mouth. She grinds her hips onto his face and soon she begins to still. He tightens his grip on her thighs and sucks her clit until she cries out... his name...

“ Kylo !” he smiles as his name exits her mouth and lets her go. She stays over him a moment then lays back onto the bed. He turns over onto his side and watches her face as she comes down from her high. “...I’m sorry.” she  whispers . 

“...for what, Mistress?” he asks. 

“...for inviting Poe in. I just... I knew he would run...”

“You were right... but, it’s alright Mistress. He... he’s gone now... right?”

“I can only assume.” he feels her hand on his skin and he smiles. He’s gone... they're alone... they can be together without any more interruptions... 

\--

Rey walks into her father’s office and take a breath before she speaks. 

“Father.” he looks from his computer to her and sighs. 

“You frightened Poe off I hear...”

“I’m afraid he could not handle me...”

“Like I thought...”

“I’m sorry?” she asks. He types at his keyboard a moment then pushes away from his desk. 

“I knew he  couldn't handle a strong woman like yourself.”

“Then why did you push him on me?” she asks. 

“...if you took on that man, just because I said you needed a husband... you weren’t the woman I thought you were.”

“Father...”

“I know you, like the back of my hand Rey. And... I am so proud of what you have already done for the company. And... what you will do in the future.”

“Does that mean?”

“After this year... it’s yours.” tears fill her eyes and she  goes over to him. He wraps his arms around her and she smiles. 

“Thank you so much...”

“I know you can handle anything life throws at you... this company, is your new beginning.” she nods her head and sighs. 

“I can’t  believe you tested me like that... I thought...”

“I know... and I’m sorry dear.”

“...I understand... to a point. I wish... I didn’t have to go through it though...”

“It’s the last test... I promise.” she lets him go and sighs. 

“...there were others?”

“ Of course there was. I wasn’t just going to hand you our legacy.” she smiles. 

“I suppose so...”

“You’re going to bring us into the future Rey...”

“I won’t let you down...” 

“I know you won’t. But I do have a meeting with Poe now. You may want to skedaddle before you have to see him.” Rey smiles and nods her head. 

“Will do. Thank  you, father .” he nods and she walks out of her future office.

\--

Rey slips into her white floor-length dress and smiles as  Kylo zips it closed. She runs her hand along his and smiles up at him. 

“How long will you be gone Mistress?” he asks. 

“Quite late. These charity balls do go on for a while.”

“I wish I could go with you...”

“So do I... but you need to stay  here. It’s where you belong.” he nods his head and she  puts her hand to his chest. “Don’t wait up for me. Have dinner and do as you wish before bed. I'll see you in the morning for breakfast.” 

“Okay Mistress.” she takes one final look at Kylo and sighs. 

“I’ll be back.” and she heads out of her bedroom. She walks down the stairs and into the living room, grabbing her purse. She puts it over her shoulder and walks to the front door. She takes one look up the stairs and smiles when she sees  Kylo staring down at her. He waves slightly and Rey heads out the door.

\--

Rey sits next to Finn and Rose and watches as a few things that are up for auction are walked around. Vacations to private islands... priceless watches... other things of value. She’ll bet on the watch for father’s birthday but nothing else she likes. Finn wants the vacation to Alaska, for god knows what reason but she wishes him luck. She sighs as the lights begin to dim and a man walks on stage. 

“Ladies and gentlemen tonight we welcome you to the Ben Solo  Foundation  charity ball and auction. Tonight we will hear from Mrs. Leia Organa-Solo and why she and her late husband Han Solo started this charity almost fifteen years ago.” Rey and everyone else claps and the man walks off stage. Then a slide show begins to play and a woman walks on stage. Her greying hair is pulled back in  a elegant bun and her grey dress matches. She smiles and begins to speak. 

“Hello and thank you for taking interest in our cause. And I see some familiar faces as well, thank you all for coming once again. But, here I am to talk about my son... Ben Solo.” she says. The screen behind her shows a baby and Rey smiles. “He was born on Mother’s Day which, then wasn’t great for me since it took him almost twenty hours to come into the world.” she says with a laugh. “But, I thanked god everyday for him afterward. He was such a sweet, caring child and his father, Han and I... were very blessed. He was smart as a whip... good with people... he was everything a mother could ask for.” the picture changes and an older boy is there. “But, one day, a few after his tenth birthday... he disappeared.” and the next picture is the boy in a multi colored birthday hat with cake on his face. “There was no body found... no evidence was founf where he was taken. The only thing the police found, was his bicycle in the middle of the sidewalk.” Rey watches as the woman wipes her eyes and continues. “We... I still have hope that my son will be found. That is why Han and I started this foundation. To put his face out there... to raise awareness for other missing children and... to hope one day he will come home to us.” she says. “This... is an artist's rendition of what Ben may look like now. He would be thirty one years old, thirty two, in a couple months and...” Rey stops listening when the picture changes from the little boy to... a man. A man... who looks... almost exactly like Kylo. She covers her mouth with her hand and tries not to cry. 

“Rey...” she hears Finn’s voice and feels Rose’s hand on  “Rey is that...” she shakes her head and the screen stays on the drawing. She looks away from it and breathes. “It can’t be...”

“Stop, Finn.” tears fall down Rey’s cheeks and she wipes them away. “I... I need to go...”

“It would look suspicious... just wait a few more minutes and we can sneak out.” he says. “Don’t worry.” she nods her head and Rose holds her hand. Rey squeezes it and she tries to remain calm. Her Kylo... is this woman’s son... she... she didn’t steal him but... she took part in it. She... she’s partially to blame for this... for this woman’s misery... for Kylo’s... “Okay, come on.” she feels Finn and Rose pull on her and she stands. She takes one last look at the drawing of “Ben Solo” and walks out of the hall with her friends. 

\--

Rey scrolls through the Ben Solo Foundation webpage and tries to keep her emotions in check.  There's the pictures she saw the other night and the artist’s rendition of what they think he would look like now. And... all she sees is  Kylo . Yes, there could be a chance they’re not the same person but... they look alike... it’s scary. She looks at the drawing and tries not to cry but... she can’t help herself. She feels like a horrid person... 

She is a horrid person. If she... if others like her wouldn’t purchase people... he wouldn’t have been taken...

She sighs as she scrolls down more and sees the contact information. She could... no! She can’t... he’s hers... she...

Rey shuts her eyes and breathes. 

What in the world is she going to do? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI


	14. Back and Forth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter fourteen and ohhh, I'm so sorry in advance!

Kylo watches as his Mistress paces in front of the windows in the living room. She’s been different the past few days and now that she’s having people over, she seems more on edge then he’s ever seen. He’s asked what’s wrong but she just shoos him away. He wishes she would confide in him more but... she won’t. She runs out of the room like... she doesn’t want to be there with him...

“Oh, here they are...” he watches as Mistress goes to the front door and he waits.  Phasma  or Finn is here. Only those two... not Armitage or Jess... not Rose or Paige... just her two friends. When he sees Mistress again, she’s followed by  Phasma  and Finn. And, they both have on the same face as Mistress does. What is going on? Mistress heads to the stairs and looks back to Kylo before going up. “We’ll have dinner soon. We’ll be in my office.” Kylo just nods his head and watches as they head up the stairs. He gets off his knees and begins to head to his room when he changes his mind. If they’re here to talk with Mistress... he can listen in...

\--

Rey sits on the couch in her office and lays her head on  Phas’s  shoulder. She tries to keep the tears in and  Phas  sighs. 

“What do you want to do?” she asks. 

“That’s just it... I... I... I don’t know. I want to keep him...”

“Then-”

“But, he doesn’t belong to me... not really... I mean I bought him but... but...”

“Sweetie... I know this is hard but... if you keep him here, hidden, you have nothing to worry about.”

“That’s not the point! The point is that he’s someone’s son... he, he had a life and people like us took it from him. This... this isn’t where he’s meant to be...” Rey cries. “I... I feel so horrid...”

“You’re-”

“I am... I’m the problem...” she cries into her hands and sighs. “I... I can’t keep him.”

“Yes you can. Just... just think that he has a better life with you. We both, we all know that you were never going to give him back. You love him Rey. And... this is a good place to be.” says Finn. “Better than the other places he has been, we’re sure.”

“Yes but... it isn’t right...”

“No, it’s not.”

“Finn!” yells  Phasma . 

“I’m telling her the truth. No, it’s not right you bought another person but... now...”

“You don’t have to decide just yet.” says  Phasma . “There’s no time limit.”

“His dad is already gone... what if... what if the mom dies as well?”

“Then no one would look for him.” Rey glares at her friend and  Phasma  sighs. “Rey... we both just want to help. So... what do you want us to say?”

“...I don’t know. I really don’t...” 

“Well... if you don’t want to do what’s best for you... which is to keep him as your own... the only other choices are, to give him back to the company or... let him go free and get him back to his family.” she looks to Finn and sighs. 

“I know...”

“Then?”

“...I... I need to let him go.” she forces out with a cry. She puts her head to Finn’s chest and cries as he holds her. 

“Oh peanut... it’s alright... this will be better for him...”

“I... I know...” she cries. “But... but... I don’t want to lose him... I... I love him Finn...”

“I know... trust me we know...” Rey can’t help her tears and then... she hears something. She picks up her head and looks toward the sound. It’s at the door... 

She gets up from the couch and goes slowly to the door... he wouldn’t...

“Kylo.” she says. There’s no sound so... she opens the door. And there, kneeling, is her Kylo. There are tears in his eyes as well and she sighs. “Kylo...”

“Please don’t get rid of me.” he whispers. 

“Kylo...”

“Please Mistress... I... I’ll be better... I’ll be so good for you...” Rey goes down to her knees and looks into his eyes. 

“You are good... you are the best but... but... I can’t... I can’t keep you...”

“Please...” she wraps her arms around him and breathes. 

“...I... I’m so sorry...”

“Mistress...” she holds onto him tighter and sighs. “Mistress please... I’ll... I’ll do anything...”

“I know you would... but... for once... I need to do something for you... not for myself.” Kylo embraces her and she shuts her eyes as she breathes in his scent. “I need to do what’s best for you...” they keep the embrace and Rey doesn’t think she’ll ever truly let him go. 

\--

Rey looks at the burner phone and the piece of paper she wrote the number she’s meant to call on. She takes hold of the phone and looks over to Ky-Ben... his name is Ben... and even... even if it’s not him. If her Kylo isn’t the boy who’s been missing so long... she still needs to let him go...

He looks at her and he can see the tears in his eyes. 

“This is for the best...” she whispers. 

“Is it?” he asks. “I... I want to stay with you...” 

“I know... but... you don’t belong to me...”

“I do though...” he says. “Even... even if you didn’t buy me... I... I would want to be with you.”

“We don’t know that Ky-Ben...” she mutters. Rey sighs and looks away from him. “You know...”

“I’ll keep my mouth shut... I won’t say anything about how we...” he says. “But...”

“No buts. I... the me you know doesn’t exist.”

“Mistress...”

“Don’t...” she says. And she dials the number and hands him the phone. “You know what to say...” 

\--

Kylo doesn’t stop looking at his Mistress as she stands next to him, waiting for a person named Leia to come. He rubs the back of his neck with his hand and winces at the pain.  Maz  came to take out the implant yesterday and it still stings...

And... he feels weird... his collar isn’t around his neck like always. He feels out of sorts... and he can only think it’s going to get worse... 

Kylo sighs and holds onto Mistress’ coat. She looks up at him and smiles. 

“We can leave...” he whispers. “Just leave... go home...”

“It isn’t your home anymore...”

“Mis-  I- I don’t want to do this.” 

“Neither do I... but it’s the right thing to do.”

“For who? For you?”

“No, for you.”

“I don’t want this!” he yells. “I want you, I want to go home... I want-”

“This is best for you. Don’t you understand that?” she yells back. She hands him the wallet that’s supposed to be his and crosses her arms. “Here’s your fake things... just... just do as I said.”

“Mist- Rey... please.”

“This is the last thing I’m going to command you to do.” she says. “I... I command that you go and be happy. I command that you forget about me.” and she begins to walk away from him. 

“Mistress, please don’t go!” he yells. “Mistress!” and she gets into the car. He walks to it and tries to open the door, but it’s locked. Then... it begins to pull away from the curb. He follows after it for a little while but stops. She doesn’t want him anymore... 

Kylo walks back to where he was and crosses his arms over himself. The last thing she wanted of him... if only what she wanted was that easy...

Kylo stands there for a while and soon, a nice looking SUV pulls up in front of him. Out of it comes a short woman with greying hair. And... there’s something about her... that’s familiar. She walks over to him slowly and he can see tears in her eyes. 

“Ben?” she asks. He doesn’t say anything but sighs. “Ben... oh my goodness...” 

“My name is Kylo.” he says. 

“Oh... um...” he looks at her and licks his lips. She’s so familiar...

He suddenly gets a picture of a woman... like her but younger... holding him against her chest while thunder booms around them and lightning flashes outside his window...

“I... I know you...” he whispers. 

“...and I know you.” she goes up to him, reaches up and takes his face into her hands. “This... you’re my son...” Kylo gulps and nods his head. The woman wraps her arms around him and he hugs her back... he knows this hug... 

Kylo shuts his eyes and breathes in her perfume. It... it smells like roses... and he remembers the scent as she hugs him before he gets on the bus to go to school. This... this is real...

\--

Ky... Ben, his name is Ben now; he sits at his mother’s table and digs into the pasta she made. It’s been... three months since he’s been away from Mistress and he’s sort of getting used to it. The fancy clothes... the freedom... a mother’s love. It’s all so new to him but also... familiar. He knows about his life now, he remembers most of it. Some parts are still patchy but, he knows what’s important. His mother’s name is Leia, his father was Han, he died of liver cancer a year ago...

His full name is Benjamin Luke Solo...  

He’s the future executive of Organa Enterprises, or so his mother says. She built it for him... to have a future with...

There’s so much... 

“Ben?” he looks up at his new, old name and smiles. 

“Yes?”

“How... how did you sleep last night?”

“Fine.” he answers. 

“I’m only asking because... you were screaming again...” he looks down into the bowl of pasta and sighs. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, dear. It’s okay...” he nods his head and remembers his nightmare. He's running toward Mistress but the faster she runs... the further away she gets. He... he misses her so much...

\--

Rey walks down the halls of the company and smiles as she gets to her new office. Her father decided to retire early so now... she’s the boss. She sits her the new executive chair and snuggles into it before checking her emails. And, one makes her stop. 

\--

_ From :  _ _ Kaydel _ __ _ Connix _ __ [ _ >kaycon12@bensolofoundation.org _ ](mailto:%3ekaycon12@bensolofound.org) __

_ To : Rey Kenobi  _ [ _ >reykenobi1@kenobitradingandco.com _ ](mailto:%3ereykenobi1@kenobitradingandco.com) _  and 40,643 others.  _

_ Subject : Happy News Indeed  _

_ - _

_ Dear friends and associates; _

_ It is with great pleasure that on behalf of the Organa-Solo family I am able to say that Benjamin has been found; safe and sound.  _

_ DNA tests and documentation have all been taken into consideration and he is at home with his family; after over twenty years apart. He will be undergoing therapy for some deep issues with his abduction but he will as well as we all could imagine.  _

_ We hoped we could say who took him and why but Benjamin has deep trauma that has resulted in memory loss. So, we all may never know those details.  _

_ It is with your help and charitable hearts that Ben is now home where he belongs. _

_ Thank you all so much for the years of support. We will keep you updated as more information comes into light. _

_ Please do keep Benjamin and the rest of the people lost in this world in your thoughts.  _

_ Best wishes, _

_ Kaydel _ __ _ Connix _ __

_ Assistant to Mrs. Leia Organa-Solo _

\--

Rey wipes her tears away and lets out a raged breath. This... this is what she wanted... she wanted him home... and now he is. This is good news but... she can’t help but cry. She’s missed him every day, every minute he’s been gone. But it is good to know that he’s doing well. And... he didn’t say anything, just like he was supposed to. He’s still so good... such a good boy...

Rey sighs and deletes the email before she can even think otherwise. She knows what she needs to... they’re not apart of each other's lives anymore... just how it should be. 

She quickly stands up and walks to the window. She looks out at the skyscrapers and sighs. 

This is where she is meant to be... and Ky-Ben... Ben is where he’s meant to be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI


	15. Together Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter here we are!! Thank you all so much for reading!

Chapter Fifteen – Together Forever 

\--

Six Months Later

\--

Ben looks out over the skyline and then down to the bustling city below him. He’s a worker now... a boss of some sorts even though he knows nothing of the work they do here. He told his mother this but she insisted it’s in his blood, that he will come to it quickly. She lied. He knows nothing... he does nothing... all he can do is ask his assistant, a woman named Netal to do his work for him. She should be the boss... and he knows she agrees. He can see it in her eyes. That’s why he gave her that raise...

“Mr. Solo?” he looks away from the window and sees her walking in. 

“Yes, Miss. Netal?”

“I have your mother on line one and then we have the meeting with Mr. Trooper in fifteen.” Ben nods his head and goes to his desk. He picks up the phone and sighs before answering. 

“Hello mom.”

“Hello dear, how’s your day?”

“Fine, I have a meeting soon.”

“Yes, Bazine told me. I won’t take too much of your time. I just called to see how your apartment is working out?” Ben runs his hand through his hair and sighs again. He’s been there for a week now...

“Good, it’s... nice to have my own space.”

“I’m sure it is. I didn’t want to let you go but I knew you needed it.”

“Yeah, thanks mom.”

“Of course, dear. Also, remember to be nice to Mr. Trooper, we really need this account Ben.”

“Yeah... um... why don’t you do it? Or have Bazine go alone? I'm still not used to this... whole boss thing. You know?”

“You’ll get used to it soon, dear. Just keep your head up and use that Organa blood.” he smiles. 

“Okay... bye.”

“I love you son.”

“...I love you too mom.” and he puts the phone down. Ben puts his head into his hands and breathes in. He really doesn’t think he can do this...

“Mr. Solo?” he looks up and sighs as he sees his assistant.

“Yes?”

“We better head over now.” he nods his head and stands. He grabs his cellphone and follows her to the meeting room. He sits down at the head of the glass table and pretends to look through his phone. Netal sits to his right and he flinches away when her naked knee presses against his. He... he’s had offers about... sex. Even with her but... he doesn’t want anyone... he only wants- “Ah, Mr. Trooper.” she says as she stands. Ben does the same and when he turns to face the man, he stops in his tracks. Finn... Mistress’ Finn...

Their eyes look into each others and Finn’s mouth hangs open. 

“Ky... um... Mr. Solo, it’s good to finally meet you.” and he offers his hand. Ben takes it and lets go. 

“Um... Finn...” Finn’s eyes dart back and forth... like he’s saying, no. “Uh... let’s get down to business, shall we?” Ben asks. Finn nods and takes a seat at the table. Ben sits back down and sighs. This meeting better go by quickly...

\--

Ben tells Netal to go to her desk and that he’d like a minute with Mr. Trooper before he leaves. She’s hesitant but she does as he says. She shuts the door behind her and Ben turns to the man. 

“Finn...”

“Ben...” he says back. 

“How... how is Mistress?” he asks. “How is she? Is she okay, is she eating, did she... did she find someone...?” Finn sighs and bounces from foot, to foot. 

“Honestly... I’m not exactly here to see if the companies can work together. Rey... she wanted to know if you looked okay. I was supposed to just get a glimpse of you...”

“But you’re here... can... how is she?” he asks again. 

“She’s fine. She’s the CEO now, her father retired.” Ben nods as he listens and smiles. 

“So... she’s good? She’s... okay?”

“Yeah, she is.”

“Does she have another slave?” he asks. 

“Ky... Ben... I shouldn’t-”

“Does she?” Ben asks louder. 

“No, she doesn’t. She... she couldn’t... not since you...” Ben smiles. 

“Can... can you take me to her?” he asks. 

“I can’t...”

“Yes, you can.”

“Ben... I wasn’t even supposed to speak with you...”

“Then... just go. I'll... follow...” Finn doesn’t speak for a minute. “I... I miss her... so much. I... dream about her every night. I... please Finn... I need to see her.”

“I don’t know...”

“I’ll just follow behind you...”

“You have a car?” he asks. 

“Yes and a driver.” Finn just looks him in the eyes and sighs. 

“...okay. But... I know nothing about this. You... this was all you...”

“Okay... thank you.” Finn nods and heads out of the office. Ben follows behind him and grabs his cell, he dials his driver and sighs when he answers. “Hi, I need the car out front. Yes, now.” and he hangs up. He gets into the elevator with Finn and Ben looks to him. “How’s... how’s Paige?” he asks. Finn smiles and sighs. 

“Good. She asked a lot about you when you left... she missed you too.”

“She’s a good little girl...”

“She is... she’ll be happy if... well... if she’s able to see you again.” Ben nods and when the elevator opens, they head out the front doors. Finn goes to a car and Ben sees his own pulling up. “Just... follow. Uh... she’s on the tenth floor... ask for Miss. Kenobi.” Ben nods and Finn gets into the car. Ben gets in the back as his car stops and tells the driver to follow the car in front of them. 

“We’re going to continue the meeting there.”

“Ah, I see Mr. Solo. We’ll be there in no time.” and they pull into the street. Ben lays his head onto the seat and sighs. 

He’s going to see Mistress...

\--

Rey types away at the keyboard and gets through the notes for the newsletter that has to go out. This isn’t her job but she does need to get her own words down so the right person can do it right. She keeps typing as her door opens, but looks up. It’s Finn. 

“Hey.” she says. 

“Hi.”

“How’d the meeting go?” she asks. 

“Good...” and he shuts the door slightly. “Uh... he looked fine.” and she stops typing. 

“And?”

“And... he was dressed well... clean... somber.”

“Somber? Why was he somber?” she asks as she stands. “Was he okay? I mean-” and she sees someone outside the door. She quickly goes over and opens it to yell. “Don’t bothe-” and she stops when she sees who’s standing there. It’s... it’s Kylo... “Ky... Kylo...?” he smiles down at her and she can see tears in his eyes. He’s dressed in a fine suit... his hair is slightly longer and there’s an expensive watch on his wrist. She took care of him but... wow... 

“Mistress.” he whispers. 

“Kylo...” and she puts her arms around him. His arms wrap around her and she sighs in relief. He smells like leather and spice...

She’s missed him so much... so so much... 

“Mistress...” he whispers again. And he lets go of her slightly. He goes down to his knees and wraps his arms around her legs. Her hands go to his head and she puts her fingers through his hair. 

“I’ll... I’ll leave you two alone.” she hears. She looks away from Kylo a moment and sees Finn trying to get past them. They’re still in the doorway. 

“Oh...” she tries to back away but Kylo has a firm grip on her. “Kylo... it’s okay... just get inside...” he releases her legs but doesn’t get off his knees as he moves into her office. Finn exits and shuts the door behind him. Rey looks down at the different man before her and remembers... “You shouldn’t be here...” she whispers. He looks up at her and shakes his head. 

“Yes I am... I... miss you...”

“I know... I miss you too but... but...”

“But nothing.” he snaps. “I... I miss you. You miss me... that’s all I need to know.” he crawls over to her and wraps his arms back around her legs. She smiles and she drops down to her knees as well. She puts her arms around his neck and nuzzles against his cheek. 

“I have missed you... so much more than I could ever say...” she whispers. “I... I’m so sorry but... I had to let you go...”

“I know you did but... still... this, this feels right Mistress.” she nods her head and sighs. 

“Yes... it does.” she feels his breath on her skin and she shivers. 

“Don’t let me go again.” he says. “Please Mistress...”

“I won’t... I’ll... I’ll keep you as much as I can.” 

“No... no ‘as much as you can’. Just keep me...”

“Kyl... Ben...”

“I don’t care what you call me.” he says. “Just... just let me... please just let me...” and he pushes her down onto the carpet. 

“ Kylo !” she yelps. He begins to push up her skirt and when it’s around her hips, her runs his hand over her naked thighs. She didn’t bother with panty hose today... maybe for this reason... “ Kylo ... I don’t...” his hand go to her panties and pull them from her legs. He throws them to the side and kneels down between her legs. He comes face to face with her pussy and he kisses her mound. Rey gasps and puts her head back to the carpet as his tongue runs down her lips. “ Kylo ...” she moans.  She hears him groan and his tongue dips inside her. Her hips jolt and he  uses his hands to keep her still. She wants to correct him but... as his tongue slides up to her clit and circles... she forgets to. It’s been so long... so long since she’s had him... anyone...

There hasn’t been anyone since him... there never could be... there’s only Kylo... only Kylo...

And she  cums . Her hips jolt as shocks radiate through her body and  Kylo keeps her down with his hands. His tongue continues to slide over her clit and when he stops... he climbs over her and kisses her cheeks and lips, ever so gently. 

“ Kylo ... Ben...” she whispers. 

“Mistress...” he whispers back. 

“Please...” he nods his head and kisses down her neck as his fingers begin to pull at the buttons on her shirt. She helps him and soon she’s laying there; naked. He begins to take off his own clothes and once he’s naked as well, she opens her legs and pulls him to her. “I need you...”

“I need you more...” and he climbs over her. He runs his nose along hers and smiles. “Mistress...” and he pushes into her. She gasps as he fills her and clutches onto his shoulders. This is different... “Mistress...” he moans. “Fuck... please...” his thrusts into her over and over again and Rey keeps her legs around him. Her heels dig into his back and her fingers are so far into his shoulders she’s sure he’s going to bleed. But right now... all she can think of is him. How his cock is pressing into the deepest parts of her... making her whole once again. 

“Ben...” she moans. She clenches around him and savors the sound of his intake of breath. The sounds she’s so used to hearing... 

He keeps a pace and Rey can’t say a word besides his name... no commands... no asks... just his name... 

Ben... Ben... Ben...

Kylo... Kylo... Kylo...

“Mistress?” she hears. She opens her eyes and looks into his. 

“Y-yeah?” she asks. 

“Can I... can I come please?” he asks. 

“What?” 

“Can I come? Please Mistress can I come?” he asks again. She nods her head. 

“Yes, come slave.” he puts his face to the crook of her neck and his body stills. He comes inside of her and she rubs his back. 

“Thank you...” he whispers. She doesn’t answer and he lays his head to her chest. “Thank  you, Mistress .” She puts her hands to his head and runs her fingers through his dark hair. 

“I love you...” she says. 

“I love you too Mistress.” Rey looks up at the ceiling and sighs. What now?

\--

One Year Later

\--

Rey turns the paddle around in her hands and walks around Ben. He’s tied seven ways from Sunday... down on the floor... ass in the air for her. She runs the paddle down his ass and watches as he shivers. 

“How many hits do you deserve slave?” she asks. 

“Ten, Mistress.” he answers. 

“Good, very good.” and she begins to slap the paddle down. After five he begins to squirm, so she switches to his thighs and finishes his punishment there. She runs her gloves hands over his welts and smiles as he moans. “Would you like to fuck me now Ben?” she asks. 

“Yes, please, Mistress.” she quickly unties him and tells him to get onto the bed. He does as she asks and  once he’s on the bed, she gets on as well. She crawls over to him and straddles his hips. “Do you deserve it?” she asks. 

“No, Mistress.” he answers. “But I want you.”

“I know you do... you showed me that when you came into my office this afternoon and began to hump my leg like a dog.” 

“Please, Mistress...” he begs. She moves her hips against his cock and sighs. 

“I don’t know...” she teases. 

“Please, Mistress, please.” he begs again. 

“Fine...” she says. She rubs on him more and takes hold of his cock. She lines him up and slowly lowers herself onto his cock. She sighs as he fills her and his hands go to her thighs a moment. He lets her go and breathes...

“Mistress... can I... can I touch you?” he asks. 

“Yes, you may.” his hands go back to where they were and he grips onto her. “Go on...” and his hips begin to move. She moans as he begins to thrust inside her and her hands go to his chest. She keeps her balance as she bounces on his cock and looks down at him. His eyes are open... watching her breasts as they move. “Like the view?” she asks with a laugh.

“Always...” he whispers as he circles his hips. She slaps his chest and he laughs too. “What?”

“Stop teasing and fuck me like the good boy I know you are.”

“Yes, Mistress.” and he flips her over onto her back. Rey gasps and he begins to pound into her. “Like this?” he asks smugly. 

“Shut up...” she moans. Ben smiles down at her and she tangles her fingers into his hair. She moves her hips with his and soon the heat inside of her is spreading through her entire body. She moans as Ben quickens his pace and she  clenches around him. “Fuck... fuck... fuck...” 

“Cum for me Mistress... cum for me...” and she does. She lets herself go and cries out as his hips snap again and again. He keeps  thrusting , chasing his own orgasms and she sighs. 

“Who... who said you could... cum?” she asks. His pace doesn’t falter but he does look down at her. 

“But... but...”

“I’m kidding... cum for my slave!” she yells. And with a few more thrusts he empties inside of her. Once he stills and pulls out of her, he lays on his side and puts his hand to her face.

“Thank you, Mistress...”

“You are very welcome slave.” he smiles at her and she sighs. “I love you.”

“I love you too...” she cuddles up to him and puts her arm over his side. 

“So, tomorrow... lunch at eleven?”

“Yes, where though? The Garden Club?”

“We had that twice this week already...”

“It’s my favorite...”

“True... but we’re not going next week.”

“Whatever you say Mistress.” he puts his arm over her as well nuzzles into her hair. This is where he’s meant to be... in this playroom... this bed... with his Mistress. Collar around his neck and rope markings over his entire body. He’d stay here forever if that’s what she wished. But... she wants him at his mother’s company during the day and at night... she wants him home with her. They have lunch together  everyday ... they ride to and from work  everyday ... they’re a proper couple now... not just slave and Mistress. 

He’s his own person... but he still belongs to her... truly. 

She has him... under lock and key. And that’s how he likes it... 

\--

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr or twitter!  
> AdriannaXVI


End file.
